


distance

by sleeponrooftops



Category: Captain America, Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Language, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-11
Updated: 2011-09-11
Packaged: 2017-10-30 15:02:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeponrooftops/pseuds/sleeponrooftops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>I’ve run out of complicated theories, so now I’m taking back my words.</i>  All Steve can do is stare at the face in front of him, this face that is a mirror image of Howard Stark, but he knows, he knows that isn’t possible.  Howard Stark died years ago, and this is his son.  He hates this, hates that he’s been frozen for seventy years, hates that he sees Tony as Howard, hates that he never had his date with Peggy, hates that he wants to ruin the relationship between Tony and Pepper the same way he ruined the relationship between he and Peggy, all in the name of the Starks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	distance

**Author's Note:**

> i - I don’t even know where this idea came from, but I’m terrified of it. I am so sorry in advance. The conversations that you’re about to experience make me feel like a horrible, horrible person. Also, this is absurdly long and ridiculous, and it should probably be chaptered, but, whenever I chapter something, I never finish it, and whenever I oneshot something, it becomes massive. So, happy medium, long oneshot that is actually finished.
> 
> ii – A long, long time ago in a faraway land, I read a lot of the comics. But that was when I was eight, nine, and ten, and it’s been nearly a decade since I last picked up one, and so I work purely off of the movies because that is what is present and immediate in my life now, so I apologize for any discrepancies, minor or major.
> 
> NOTICABLE ONES: I - I simply cannot keep up with what Tony has in his chest, so, for the sake of my sanity, he has the arc reactor because, well, just because. I have no other reason than I think it’s insanely cool-looking and it gives wonderful shy scene ideas to me.
> 
> II – Stark Industries, what the hell. I don’t know/can’t figure out exactly what it was all about in Howard’s time (I mean, I know some of the basics), so I’m kind of modeling it after Tony’s version. I explain this only cos there’s a small scene mentioning Howard making weaponry and the such.
> 
> iii – On ages. Steve is 23, Howard is 35, and Tony is 40. I know, it doesn’t really work cos then that puts Howard around 65 when he has Tony, but I’m also putting his wife at 40 the time of Tony’s birth. I’ll make sense of why it took so long to have Tony, don’t worry. But, that puts death at about 85 for Howard? Yea, unlikely at that time, but just bear with me.
> 
> iv – This is part one. Originally, there was an interlude, as well, that just included bits and pieces with Howard and young!Tony (sort of a reprieve of all the insanity that’s about to ensue), but I decided, quite recently, that I was immensely bored with that idea and was going to skip it. Anyway, this part deals primarily with Howard (it ends with Steve’s “death”). Part two will pick up immediately after they find Steve in the ice and will focus primarily on Tony.

_1940s._

Howard cleared his throat and set about dressing.  “But Charlie,” came the indecent whine, and he forced himself to remain calm and tug on his nice black pants.  “Charlie, why do you have to go?” the girl croons, and he can already picture her, splayed out on her bed, trying to lure him back in.

 

“Because I don’t like you,” he murmurs under his breath as he quickly buttons his white shirt and then slips the red vest with the pinstripes on the front over that.  As he finishes those buttons, he takes a seat on her chair and laces up his nice black shoes.

 

“You don’t have work until the morning, Charlie.”  Hm.  Had he let that slip, as well?  Usually, he was so controlled, so calculated, but her annoying voice had made him do nearly anything to get her to shut up, even if it meant talking to her.  He wasn’t usually so aggressive and degrading toward the women he slept with, but this one had been a blind date, and he’d hated her halfway through the meal, though he couldn’t seem to shake her.  Finally, when she began wailing and flopped herself onto the sidewalk, Howard had had no choice but to escort her back to her apartment and shut her the hell up.  It just would not do, the image of Howard Stark being ruined by some blonde bimbo.

 

And she wasn’t even a real blonde.

 

He finally finished with his shoes before he set about his tie, tucking it under his vest once he’d finished.  He snapped his cuffs closed and was about to grab his jacket when he sighed dejectedly and went about unbuttoning his vest once more.  In his haste to leave, he’d forgotten about his suspenders.

 

“Charlie,” she moaned, pulling on his arm, and, honestly, when had she gotten off the bed?

 

“Really, dear, I must be going,” he said tightly, all but throwing her from his arm.

 

“ _Charlie_ ,” she purred, and he jumped when her hand met his crotch suddenly.

 

“For Christ’s sake, my name is Howard!” he exclaimed, forgetting himself, before he snatched up his jacket, hat, and gloves and stormed from the room.  He’d just reached the sidewalk when he heard her window smash open and she screamed obscenities down at him.  Really now, he _had_ to pick better friends.

 

He walked through the night, shoes clicking against the ground and cigarette smoke puffing from his mouth as he went.  He was just knocking ashes onto the ground when someone scuffled past him, hurrying away from an alleyway.  Curious, he bent his head around, just a little, and he saw a handsome, tall man in an army uniform helping up this _boy_.  It was the best description Howard could fit him with.  He was short and scrawny, and he looked as though a soft wind could snap him in two.  They exchanged some words and a laugh before they turned, and Howard quickly darted back around the corner, took two breaths, and continued walking as though he’d never stopped.

 

“Howard Stark?” the handsome man said, and he knew that voice.

 

“I’ll be damned,” he said, his face breaking into a smile as he turned, “James Barnes, wasn’t it?”

 

Howard contained his smile as _Bucky_ winced, and he knew it was because he hated the formal-sounding James, but Howard had always been a formal man.

 

“Good to see you again, Howie,” Bucky said nonchalantly, reaching out a hand.

 

“Right,” Howard muttered, shaking his hand rather forcefully, “I guess I’ll be seeing you around, then.”

 

“What was that about?” he heard the breakable boy ask as he stalked off, anger pushing him faster.

 

“Just someone I knew way back when.  I never really had much taste for him.”

 

Howard peeked over his shoulder to see breakable boy doing the same thing, and he could have sworn he’d just been given the once-over glance.

 

When he reached the small shop, he smiled pleasantly at the owner before heading toward the back door and following the route he’d become rather familiar with.  In no time, he was descending below the shop and into their _scientific factory_ , as Abraham frequently said.

 

The doctor was already there, mulling about when Howard entered.  “Mister Stark,” he said as Howard rapped his knuckles against the doorframe to announce his arrival.  He discarded his jacket on his swiveling work chair before coming over to the machine.  “You’re early.”

 

“I’m technically not supposed to be here until later this morning.”

 

“Are you always this restless after unpleasant encounters, Mister Stark?”

 

Howard actually blushed, which was a hard feat, as the doctor went around the machine.  “Do you think it will be sized alright?” he asked for what felt like the hundredth time.  In just four weeks, they would finally be putting all these long months to work, and he was so anxious for everything to go perfectly.

 

“Well, it will be big at first, but he will grow substantially.”

 

“Have you spoken with him, then?”

 

“No, but I have seen him.  Never fear, Mister Stark.”

 

“I never do, doctor.”

 

And so they began another endless night of work.

 

\--

 

“Thank you for taking me out tonight, Charlie,” the sweet, innocent brunette purred, dangling off his arm and smiling her pretty little smile.  Howard would have worshipped her because she was so damned adorable, but he was far past exhaustion, and he’d had too much to drink that night.

 

“It was entirely my pleasure, dear.  We’ll have to go out another time.”  And he meant it.  He honestly did, which surprised him.  He usually didn’t take such pleasure in these good little girls.

 

“Oh, you won’t come up for a quick drink?  We can waste the night away,” she charmed, and he was sold.

 

He let her lead him up to her apartment, which she explained she was sharing with a friend who was out for the weekend, and Howard just grinned like an idiot when she showed him in.  They spent a good two hours chatting and kissing occasionally until one of their kisses turned a little deeper, and Howard knew he’d hooked her.

 

He actually carried her to the bed, something he hadn’t done in some time, and she giggled as he slowly undressed her and laid kisses all over her body.  And just as he was pushing her blouse off her shoulders, he remembered.

 

“Shit,” he cursed, leaning back up until he was sitting on his heels and glaring at his watch.  “I’m so sorry, love.  I was supposed to be at work a half hour ago.”

 

“It’s the middle of the night!” she exclaimed, staring at him in disbelief.

 

“I know, I know, it’s absurd,” he mumbled, hurrying off the bed and donning his vest and tie.  “I have to get everything ready.  We’re injecting that soldier tomorrow morning,” he slipped up, but he didn’t notice it in his hurry to get out of there.  And he’d _so_ wanted to spend the evening with her.  “I’m sorry!” he called over his shoulder as he nearly sprinted from the room and hurried back down the stairs.

 

Of course, in such a rush, he _would_ crash into someone on his way out.  He’d barely stepped three feet out the door, and he ran headlong into breakable boy.  They fell in flailing limbs and Howard’s jacket and the boy’s gasp of surprise.

 

“Oh, for heaven’s sake,” Howard sighed, pulling himself up before hauling the boy to his feet, and he saw immediately that he’d been recognized.

 

“You’re Bucky’s friend, the one he doesn’t like,” the boy said, and Howard grinned.

 

“Howard Stark.  You were the one giving me lewd stares.”

 

“It was one glance,” the boy snapped before taking Howard’s extended hand, “Steve Rogers.”

 

Howard’s jaw dropped, and Steve looked at him in confusion.  “ _You’re_ the soldier we’re injecting tomorrow?  Shouldn’t you be off at boot camp somewhere?”

 

“Dr. Erskine dropped me off just an hour ago, said I could have one last hoorah in the city so long as I didn’t drink or eat anything.”

 

“Good man,” Howard said with a nod, “That doesn’t exclude water, though.  I’d very much love to talk to you.”

 

“Lead the way,” Steve said, and Howard blinked before nodding again and heading off, breakable boy at his side.  It didn’t seem to fit right, his confidence with his stature.

 

“So, this one glance of yours,” Howard said much later that night as they were slowly coming along morning, “May I interpret something from it?”  Steve made a motion with his hand, and Howard elaborated, “Do you play both sides or one?”

 

“Both, I’d say.  Same as you, I think.”

 

“You’ve caught me red-handed.”

 

And then he’d actually leaned over and kissed Steve very delicately on the mouth, so curious.  Steve didn’t respond at first, clearly shocked by his seemingly casual display, but, just as Howard was giving up and pulling back, he _did_ respond, though cautiously and lightly.

 

“You’ve never kissed a man before,” Howard observed when they pulled apart and Steve blushed.  Howard found it impossibly adorable, and he vowed, then and there, that he would be the one to always make this breakable boy blush.

 

They finished off their drinks with small talk until Howard suggested a walk to one of the parks.  Steve agreed hesitantly, though it didn’t worry Howard.  He was going to break this boy open.  As they were reaching the park, however, Howard deftly brushed his hand against Steve’s, which made him blush, and Howard practically beamed before he outright wound their hands together.

 

“Tell me, Steve,” he began, curling his fingers tightly before running his thumb along the back of his hand, “You don’t strike me as queer.”

 

“I think I always have been,” he answered, shrugging, “I went to school for drawing and the such, and I love to paint.  My parents know.  Sometimes I think they knew before I did, honestly.  But I like girls sometimes, I do.  Like Miss Carter.  She’s very beautiful.”

 

“I haven’t had the pleasure of meeting her yet.”

 

“She’s special.”

 

They continued on with their chatter for some time, and it was the closest to a date with another man Howard had had in some time; typically, they just stumbled into their bed after too many drinks at a bar somewhere.  When the first lights began to touch them, they’d made their way to where the doctor was staying.

 

“I hope I see you after this,” Howard said, squeezing Steve’s hand.

 

He smiled and boldly leaned forward to kiss Howard on the cheek.  It seemed to ignite something, though, and Howard twisted his head, bringing his lips to connect with Steve’s.  It was very much unlike their first kiss.  This was purposeful and strong, and Howard could already feel Steve melting into him, and he suddenly couldn’t wait until the injection later today, couldn’t wait to see what Steve was meant to be.  He couldn’t even understand this breakable boy, why he was so impossibly attracted to him.  There was just this pure honesty, he was so _human_.

 

But there was this air between them, space that was pushing their bodies apart, and Howard sighed.  Such chivalry.  _This_ was what was drawing him in.  He wanted to taint him with his own blackening heart.

 

“Steve,” Howard said finally, pulling back, “You really need to get some rest before today.  I’ll see you soon.”

 

He didn’t kiss him goodbye because he knew he’d be drawn back in, and so he just squeezed his hand once more and made his way down the street.  He walked right past the shop and continued on to one of his favorite quaint little coffee shops.  He ordered something to eat, as well, and he was just getting comfortable when the chair across from him slid out and was filled by none other than Bucky Barnes.

 

“What are you playing at?” he demanded, leaning forward with a dangerous glint in his eye.  “Steve isn’t your usual kind of person.  Oh yea, _Charlie_ , people talk.  He’s such a _good_ person.  I won’t let you ruin him like you have to so many others.”

 

“Apparently,” Howard paused to sip his coffee, “You don’t know your friend that well.”

 

“I _know_ what he is,” Bucky snapped.

 

“You make it sound like a disease.”

 

“ _You’re_ the disease.  You don’t need to encourage him.”

 

“It’s not wrong to be gay, James.  Just different.  There is nothing wrong _at all_ with Steve.  In fact,” he added, leaning into Bucky’s taunting face, “He’s quite pure.  I didn’t do anything he didn’t want me to, and I was a perfect gentleman.”

 

“You don’t know what Steve wants,” he growled.

 

“Do you?” Howard challenged, “Do you even know what he’s doing today?  Do you _understand_ what is happening to him today?”  When Bucky didn’t respond, Howard sat back and picked at his muffin.  “He will never be the same after today, but he will be so much happier.  I know this, and I’ve only known him for a day.”  But Bucky was already shoving his chair back and storming away.  Howard watched him go, feeling strangely satisfied.

 

He finished his muffin, downed his coffee, and took to the streets again so he could smoke.  He wanted a cigar, but he’d left them back at his apartment, the apartment no one had ever been in other than him, and even he didn’t spend much time there.

 

It was only when his wristwatch read six am that he made his way back to the shop.  The doctor was just letting himself in, and they exchanged pleasantries as they descended underground.  They worked nonstop, moving about as men in lab coats slowly came in.  Howard deposited his jacket, hat, and gloves on his chair, and then the buttons on his vest were undone halfway through, and he sighed two hours before they came and just tossed the vest off and reached for his tie.  He was far more anxious than he had been in some time; this had to be _perfect_.  The doctor actually laughed at him when he rolled up his sleeves, and he just shrugged and went back to work.  They were almost done, and then the doctor could start adding the serum to different vials while he went outside to smoke.

 

He was a few paces away from the shop when the first car pulled up, and he nodded, meeting the steady gaze of the passenger.  He exited, in full uniform, and he came over.  “Howard Stark, isn’t it?”

 

“Pleasure, Colonel.  I trust you’re eager to be done with this.”

 

“I trust you’re not,” the colonel said, and Howard allowed himself a small smile.

 

“It’s what Stark Industries works off of, sir,” he said, leading the way after shaking hands with the other military men, “To keep business going, we love to be involved in anything that gets our hands busy.”

 

“By we, you mean I.”

 

“Well,” Howard said, his smile slipping a little, “In time, many more.”

 

“Doubtful, Mister Stark,” one of the men behind the colonel said as they descended in the elevator, “It’s been some time before any of us has come across a mind quite as brilliant as yours.”  He introduced himself as some professor, and Howard found himself inclined to speak at length with him.

 

“If you’ll excuse me, gentlemen,” he said as they’d finally reached the _scientific factory_ , and Howard went further below to redress himself.

 

“They’re early,” Abraham said casually, coming over as Howard flipped up his collar and slipped his tie back on.

 

“Of course they are.  They’re hoping to catch us off-guard doing something the government didn’t allow us,” Howard snapped.  He didn’t want to be agitated today, and these ridiculous military men had already pushed his nerves too far.  “I’ll be back.  I need to check on something,” Howard grumbled as he buttoned the last of his vest.

 

“Oh, the real not-approved-by-the-government somethings,” Abraham smirked, and Howard just winked.

 

He spent some time at length in one of his secret rooms that he and the doctor had been happy to create, and it was only when he was exiting back into the main hallway that he noticed the small blonde walking a few feet from him.

 

“Steve!” he hissed, and the breakable boy immediately turned around, face lighting up.  Howard disappeared back into his secret doorway, and Steve was behind him in seconds.  “You slept, yes?”  When Steve nodded, Howard just smiled and cupped his face, making the younger man blush.  “Are you excited?”

 

“Beyond,” Steve admitted, “And I was incredibly nervous up until last night.  I have a little more faith knowing my creator is invested in my life, at least a little.”

 

“They’ll all probably want to steal you away tonight if all goes well, but if you’re free tomorrow night, I’d really love to take you out to dinner.”

 

“Why don’t you just take me out tonight?  They can wait,” he said with a smirk, and Howard couldn’t help but grin and lean down to kiss him.

 

“Steve?” Peggy’s voice interrupted them, and Howard bristled, pulling away.

 

“Look what I’ve done.  Already corrupting you,” he said, smoothing back Steve’s hair again and nodding toward the door.  “Just tell her you wandered in because the door was open, and you were curious.  I’ll vouch for you.”

 

Steve nodded, and so Howard pulled open the door, putting on his animated voice, “It’s nothing really, just something I’ve been working on.”

 

“It’s fascinating,” Steve played along as Peggy sighed and walked over to them.

 

“Mister Stark, a pleasure.  Steve, this way,” she ordered, tugging his arm, and Howard just stared at her as she clicked away.  Her first impression, and she reminded him of a bossy mom or teacher.

 

It seemed like minutes melted into milliseconds, and, all of a sudden, Steve was stripping down to just his pants and Howard was watching him helplessly out of the corner of his eye.  It was only the doctor’s sharp voice that brought him back to attention, and he quickly shot Steve a smile before heading over to his wheel.  He started the machine up, turning his head slightly to watch because he was curious regardless, and Steve winced as the vials of serum were lined up and the needles pierced him.

 

“Mister Stark,” Abraham said, and Howard nodded.

 

The case started closing around Steve, and he waited for it to shut before he started turning the wheel, saying the percentages out loud as he went.  He tensed at Steve’s scream, and he waited for the doctor’s shout to stop, which came just as he was beginning to sweat, but then, “No!  Don’t!  I can do this!” from the case.  Howard refused to move.

 

But then Abraham nodded.

 

And Howard had no choice but to follow.

 

The events afterward will forever remain scattered in his mind.  There are times when Howard has tried to make sense of them, has tried to tell someone what that day felt like, but he never can.

 

He can remember the power going out and his heart stopping.  He’ll never really understand how Steve managed to take his heart so fast and never give it back, even over the decades following his death.  Not even a woman, his wife, or his son, Anthony, could ever fill the void that Steve left behind.

 

He can remember Abraham shouting for him to open the case and how everyone’s jaws dropped as Steve was revealed.  He was perfection, and Howard was dumbstruck.

 

He can remember throwing caution to the window and nearly sprinting over to help Steve out of the casing as his chest heaved and his limbs shook.  “You did it,” Abraham said, staring over at Howard, but Howard’s eyes were glued to Steve’s, willing them to open.  When they did, they were bluer than blue, brighter than he’d ever seen them, blonde locks sticking to his forehead, and he stared back down at Howard.  He seemed to realize who he was, and he smiled breathlessly.

 

He can remember goddamn Peggy Carter touching his chest, but the jealousy disappeared as soon as it came because then he realized where his own hands were, wrapped carefully around Steve, one on his lower back and the other braced against his muscled abdomen, watching and waiting.

 

He can remember Abraham getting shot.  The moments in between realizing he was _touching_ this perfect man and the gun going off are always blurred, and he can never quite get anything right there.  So many emotions were flying through him, from utter serenity to blistering rage.

 

He can remember Steve literally sprinting from the shop, and he can remember the headlines of the next day.  Most of all, he can remember the night that followed.  He didn’t see Steve that night.  In fact, he didn’t see him for some time after that.  It was on his second-to-last night before he was flying out to London.  Steve and Peggy had been by earlier that day when his travel plans were announced, sans Steve.  He’d watched the way his face changed when the colonel told him he wasn’t enough, and they’d exchanged one wordless glance that found Steve outside the government building, hands stuffed in his pockets, much later that night.  He was wearing jeans, and it made Howard’s blood ignite.  He had been handsome and adorable before, but now he just looked _gorgeous_ , was the only word Howard could settle on.

 

He was quiet, but Steve’s new oversensitive hearing found his footsteps regardless.  He turned, and Howard frowned at his face.  “What’s wrong?” he asked softly, reaching one hand up to brush a thumb under his eyes, checking, before he leaned in to kiss him delicately.  He wasn’t abnormally short, by usual standards, and even Steve’s new height didn’t dwarf him, but he did have to lean up just a little.

 

Steve was more urgent than delicate, though, and he pressed forward, bridging the gap that had been there before.  Howard gasped a little, fumbling for purchase before his fingers wound in Steve’s jacket, and he grabbed fistfuls of the material.  Steve’s hands were on his forearms, clenched tightly around his lean muscle, and then Howard took charge, licking into Steve’s mouth and rooting out his tongue.

 

It become quickly obvious that not only had he never kissed a man before, he’d never kissed at all.  He slowly pulled back, sucking on Steve’s lower lip and pulling a soft sigh from the super soldier.  He looked up into Steve’s blue eyes and smiled.  “I may never see you again.  I leave in two mornings.  If even only to stay up and talk all night, will you come to my place?”  His apartment, his empty apartment that no one had ever seen.  “I’ve got liquor, and I’ll make you breakfast tomorrow,” he tried to persuade, but Steve was already smiling.  He answered with a small kiss before taking Howard’s hand, and then they were off.

 

He lived away from the city, in a quaint little neighborhood he’d found entirely by accident.  The landlady of his building had taken one look at his request form and nearly fallen over.  “Mister _Stark_ ,” she’d said just when he noticed the army cap behind her desk.  “My son is home on a three-week leave.  They would be dead if not for your weaponry.  Your request,” she’d abruptly cleared her throat, “It says you’re interested in three separate rooms, the three next to each other.”

 

“I must admit, this is the first place I’ve been.  I’ve lived in the city for much of my life.  I doubt you’d be willing.”  But she had.

 

It was still hard for him to believe sometimes that he lived here, even after over a decade, but it was a quiet building, and he had the friendliest neighbors across the hall.  They never minded his noises, especially because he’d put in specialized padding to muffle much of the sounds from his workshop.

 

Steve gaped as Howard opened the door.  The other two had been replaced with wall and the opposite was made entirely out of window panes.  To the right of the door was a spacious and dark-wood kitchen that bled into the handsomely furnished living room in front of them.  Beyond that was a white wall with two big sliding, dark mahogany wood doors that led to his enormous bedroom and beyond another set of doors, these bullet proof glass and sliding, was his workshop.

 

Steve followed him into the kitchen after shedding their wintry jackets and accessories, and Howard poured them two glasses of whiskey, which he lifted in one hand, the bottle in his other.  “Would you prefer the couch or—”

 

“Bed,” Steve answered, “Though, when I’m coherent tomorrow and you’re sneaking off to frustrate yourself with that damned submarine again, I’m going to explore.”

 

“You’ll be the first,” Howard admitted.

 

While Howard set the glasses and bottles down, Steve unlaced his boots and pulled off his socks.  Howard quickly followed h is lead, though he was left with his nice shoes, socks, vest, and tie until his only accessory were his suspenders.  He downed his glass in one gulp, and, when he turned, there was something on Steve’s face that he couldn’t quite place.

 

He was perched on the edge of his bed, dangerous-looking, and Howard couldn’t help himself.  He crossed the room and kissed Steve hotly, wanting him so much.  He bit Steve’s bottom lip softly until he parted, and he sucked on his tongue, eliciting a moan from Steve that made him smirk.  He pulled away, looking over Steve’s darkening eyes and parted, pink lips.  But then Howard’s face softened, and he sighed.  “Are you okay?” he asked quietly.  Steve, however, seemed to not want to talk, for he brought Howard’s mouth back to his own.

 

It was a rough kiss, teeth scraping lips and tongues battling.  Steve reached up and snapped Howard’s suspenders off so that they sprung down by his sides.  “Steve,” he paused to swallow, “I don’t want you to regret this.”

 

“I won’t,” Steve promised, “This isn’t just because I’m upset about Doctor Erskine.  I haven’t seen you in weeks.  I miss you.  We never went out for that dinner,” he rambled.

 

“Tomorrow night,” Howard promised before pressing himself to Steve again and pushing his knees apart so that he fit between the super soldier’s massive and muscled thighs.  Steve wound his arms around Howard’s waist, pulling him closer until Howard suddenly leaned back, grinning deviously.  “The serum,” he said, licking his lips, “Did it affect everything?”

 

Steve couldn’t help but roll his eyes.  He detached himself from the older man, and Howard looked afraid suddenly until Steve stood and stripped out of his shirt.  Howard instantly stepped forward, fanning his fingers over the taut, incredibly muscled abdomen, just as he’d done so many weeks before.  “You really are magnificent,” he murmured, and Steve just laughed, a deep rumble in his chest that shook his shoulders.

 

“You make me sound like an experiment.”

 

“Technically—” Howard said with a smirk, “—you are.”  Before Steve could retort, though, Howard had shot forward and dipped his head to kiss Steve’s neck, trailing down his throat where licked into the hollow and then bit the dip above his collarbone, causing Steve to shudder and tug at his perfectly aligned black hair.

 

“Howard,” he demanded, but Howard ignored him, stepping back again to fly through his buttons faster than Steve ever would have been able to.  He discarded the offensive material, and he was just reaching for the button on his pants when Steve pulled him back over.  In one quick movement, he flipped them onto the huge bed, pinning Howard beneath him.

 

“Is it weird—” Howard couldn’t help asking, “—that I essentially created you?”

 

Steve rolled his eyes.  “Do you ever stop talking?”

 

“No,” Howard answered defiantly before hooking a leg around Steve’s waist and unbalancing him so that he could turn them.  “I don’t bottom,” he said as he perched over Steve and stared down at him, pupils blown black so that the light brown of his irises were nearly invisible.  “Also,” he added, leaning down to trail kisses around Steve’s chest, “I think I might just split in half if I take that.”  He ground his hips down into Steve’s to prove his point, and Steve bit his lip, reacting up into Howard’s touch.  Howard made to kiss him, but Steve suddenly shifted, and he unbalanced.

 

“Be quiet,” Steve ordered before Howard could even open his mouth.  He kept his lips tightly sealed, though his eyes watched in wonder as Steve placed light, fluttering kisses, sometimes licking and nipping, down around Howard’s jaw, onto his chest, and toward the trail of soft brown hair that disappeared beneath his pants.

 

Howard gasped as Steve licked one of his flexed muscles, stomach caving in, before Steve suddenly popped the button on Howard’s jeans and pushed them down, bringing his briefs with them, freeing Howard’s erection.  “God _damn_ , Steve,” Howard hissed as Steve parted his lips and took the head of his cock in his mouth, flicking his eyes up to level Howard’s lusty stare.

 

And that seemed to be what set them off.

 

Steve took all of Howard in and playfully teased him with his tongue and the pressure of his lips for a few minutes before pulling back and kissing the inside of his thigh softly.  Howard’s eyes flickered to him, and he held the gaze for a few moments before nodding and scooting back up the bed, squirming up until he managed to reach the nightstand drawer and yank it open.  By the time he’d gotten the lube and condom, Steve was kissing around his hips and thighs, making Howard squirm and arch upward.

 

And then Steve was leaning over Howard’s body and demanding claim over his mouth, dominating and taking control as he slowly stroked the older man’s dick, teasing him with loose fingers and skimming thumbs.  “ _God_ , Steve.  Please,” Howard begged as they broke from the kiss, and Steve just leaned up on his elbow and brushed straying hair from Howard’s forehead, smirking.  The question was in his eyes, and Howard swallowed dryly before nodding.  Still, Steve gave him this wondering stare until Howard leaned up and kissed him softly.  “Yes,” was all he said when he leaned back down onto his pillows and mattress.

 

Steve smiled, truly and honestly, before uncapping the tube, and Howard actually grinned as Steve’s trembling fingers were suddenly coated.  “Don’t be nervous,” he whispered, and Steve flashed him a shy smile before bringing the pad of his index finger to Howard’s entrance.  He rubbed in small circles, poking just the tip of his finger in until Howard was squirming under him, and then he slowly pushed one finger inside.

 

Howard bit back a grunt at the intrusion, though he couldn’t help it when his nose scrunched.  Steve seemed to take notice, and so he quickly composed his face until Steve curled his finger, and his lips parted in a breathy intake.  They worked slowly, Steve stretching Howard and Howard adjusting to Steve.  Finally, a second finger was added and then a third, and, by then, Steve was stretched up to meet Howard’s mouth in a dirty, needy kiss.

 

“I’m ready,” he whispered against Steve’s lips before brushing his own mouth against Steve’s strong, square jaw.

 

It took a very colorful arrangement of cuss words that Steve had never even heard before, a lot of soothing words from Steve, Howard refusing, profanely, more than twice, to stop, and Steve finally burying himself to the hilt with a shaky exhale and a closed-eyed Howard before anything really happened.

 

“I hate you,” Howard growled, and Steve actually laughed, soft and breathy before placing a delicate kiss on Howard’s collarbone.  “You are fucking _huge_ ,” he said, cracking open one eye to glare at Steve.  He wasn’t mad, not even close, just in heaps of pain and struggling to breathe.

 

“Are you sure you—”

 

“If you ask me if I want to stop one more time, I’m going to never, _ever_ fuck you.”  That seemed to shut Steve up.  “Just… _slow_ ,” Howard managed, gasping as Steve very carefully pulled out and, just as carefully, started to push back in.  They found a steady rhythm, much slower than either of them really wanted, but they were both patient men, at least in that moment, and so neither minded.

 

It was only when Howard decided that he was definitely done being patient and rolled back into Steve’s hips, breathing heavily through his nose, and, somehow, someway, a flame of pleasure shot up his spine, and he moaned, back curling a little.  Steve took that as encouragement and picked up his pace a little, moving one of his hands from near Howard’s shoulder to clamp around one of his hips, guiding the older man down onto him.

 

“ _Fuck_ , Steve,” Howard suddenly groaned, his fingers swiping at air until Steve lowered his head, and Howard fisted his fingers in his hair, smashing their mouths together.  “Faster,” he demanded, and Steve complied.

 

\--

 

“Mister Stark, mail,” a woman said, clicking over to him, and he thanked her with a smile before rifling through the manila envelopes he’d looked at after.  There was one letter from Peggy, detailing what had been going on at base recently and a few things the colonel was hoping he’d take care of.  And then there was the comic book, bright and still in its packaging.  A note was stuck to the front, and Howard grinned like an idiot as he tore it off.

 

_If ever I actually do fight, this needs to become standard, and I want an entire catalog.  I hope you like it.  I made them add you as a character.  Love._

They were always discreet in their letters, and sometimes it was just like this, just little notes, because that was all they could spare.

 

He spent the next hour flicking slowly and lazily through the comic.

 

\--

 

“Captain Rogers is coming by, Mister Stark.  The colonel has asked us to have all the equipment and armor prepared for display so we can properly fit him.”

 

Howard swiveled in his chair slowly, staring at his secretary in disbelief.  “Steve?” he asked quietly.

 

“Mister Rogers, yes,” she confirmed before giving him a confused smile and exiting.

 

He was instantly out of his chair and shouting orders as he went, storming about and pushing tables into order.  Steel skidded across the ground as he put things in perfect order, putting out shields, guns, knives, different things for his armor, caps, and a few special things.  He was six hours early.  Everyone noticed his eager attitude, but he couldn’t help grinning like an idiot until his secretary finally came to his door and sighed.

 

“Steve is here,” she announced, and he was up and out of his chair, stalling between the door and his desk as he decided whether or not to grab his vest.  “I think he likes suspenders,” she murmured softly before exiting, and he just smiled despite himself and followed her.

 

Steve was by the front door, whereas Howard had come in through a hallway from his office, chatting animatedly with Peggy and the colonel.  The colonel caught his eye first, and nodded.  “Rogers, see Stark about armor and the such.  Off with you.”

 

At his last name, Steve’s head turned sharply, and Howard just beamed brightly and met him halfway.  There was an awkward moment where they almost leaned in to kiss, then Howard lifted his arms for a hug, and then they settled on a handshake.  Everyone noticed, but no one said anything.  They spent the next hour going through the assorted weaponry and armory until Steve picked up the circular vibranium shield, and Howard grinned.  Before they exchanged much more than a few words, Steve had turned to Peggy to ask her if she thought it would work, and she’d lifted a gun.

 

Howard jumped and Steve flinched, flying the shield up in front of his face, and then Peggy was gone, angry and huffing.  Clearly, she was jealous over something, but Howard didn’t dare ask.  He stood from the ground, coming to stand next to Steve, shock infecting his features.  Steve slowly handed him a small drawing he’d done of the colors on his armor, and Howard just nodded blankly, staring after Peggy as the door slammed behind her.

 

The next few hours passed in a blissful blur.  Howard was crouched over in his workshop for some time, working on the new pieces for Steve, honing them to perfection.  He was just adding some finishing touches to the color when Steve walked in, announcing himself with a small knock on the doorframe.  Howard tilted his gaze upward, though remained where he was, flashing Steve a quick smile.

 

“You look good in goggles and working,” Steve complimented, coming over and waiting until Howard had put down the welding torch to touch his elbow, asking for a kiss in the most intimate way.  Howard smiled and turned his body fully this time, leaning up to meet Steve’s waiting lips.

 

He leaned back, grinning happily as he took in Steve’s military uniform.  “ _You_ look good just—you,” he finished, hooking his fingers in Steve’s shirt collar, “I’d happily say hello to you anytime in this.”

 

“Oh yea?  Got a thing for captains?”

 

“Just their uniforms,” he teased, but then Steve was demanding his mouth again, and Howard couldn’t help but return the kiss.  “Steve,” he moaned as the super soldier sucked in his bottom lip, biting softly before licking into his mouth and kissing him fiercely and hotly.  His fingers wound themselves around the clips of Howard’s suspenders, pulling them off at the same time Howard quickly stumbled through the buttons on his jacket, desperate.

 

“I’ve missed you,” Steve breathed as Howard shoved the jacket from his shoulders and yanked at his tie, loosening it until he could release the first button and press his lips firmly to Steve’s throat.  He licked into the hollow before pulling the shirt down and biting sharply into the sensitive flesh near his collarbone.  Steve actually moaned, a rare sound, and Howard slipped his tongue along his skin, eliciting a soft sigh from Steve.  “What if someone walks in?” he asked cautiously, and Howard smirked.

 

“I have rooms for that,” he said before leading Steve away from the main workroom and through a door that was invisible to the naked eye.  Howard stumbled to close it as Steve had claimed him again, arms wrapped protectively and possessively around him.

 

Desperate for friction, Howard bucked his hips up into Steve’s, grinning satisfactorily as Steve groaned and bent to bite his earlobe before running his tongue along the edge.  Howard shivered and gripped at his collar again, his cock throbbing against the strain of his nice pants.

 

“These—” Howard said, ripping Steve’s belt open, “—need to come off.”  In a flash, his military pants were being dropped to the ground, and then Howard grunted as he was suddenly lifted in the air and smashed into the wall.  Steve braced them so his full strength didn’t crush Howard.  “I love—” Howard panted, tearing Steve’s shirt open, “—your super strength.”

 

“Yea?” Steve grunted, “Why’s that?”

 

“Fucking amazing.  I love— _God_ , Steve—how strong you are.  I want— _fuck_ —I want you inside of me,” he rushed out, letting his head fall back against the wall.  “Fuck me, Steve— _God_ , please.”

 

“Your pants are still on,” Steve laughed breathlessly, and Howard just glared at him.  He felt his feet hit the ground abruptly, and he only took a moment to coordinate himself before he shed his pants and yanked his shirt off over his head, forgoing the buttons.  In a second, Steve was pressed against him, skin on skin, and Howard felt like he’d never breathe again.

 

“Tell me what you want,” Steve demanded, and Howard groaned.

 

“You.  I want—ah, God, _Steve_ ,” he gasped as Steve pushed apart his legs, grabbed his thighs, and pulled him up, friction against his back and ass as he ran up the wall and rested between the super soldier and the wall, his legs hooked around Steve’s hips.  Steve lifted three fingers, and Howard took them in his mouth happily, sucking and lapping his tongue around them.  “I want _you_ ,” he gasped just before Steve shoved one strong finger inside of him, curling instantly.

 

Howard cried out, arching against Steve, and he took advantage of the older man’s position, leaning down and kissing, licking, and biting at his chest until he added a second finger and Howard squirmed, gasping and groaning.  “Steve,” he cried, nails scraping at his shoulders, and Steve just responded with a third finger.  Howard’s back curled almost violently, and Steve smirked, kissing his collarbone before stretching his fingers wide.

 

“Mister Stark?” a voice echoed from beyond the door, and Steve instantly tensed.

 

“Steve, _please_ , I want you inside of me.  We don’t know when—” he was cut off by Steve’s hand over his mouth and Steve’s cock in his ass.  He bit into the flesh of Steve’s palm, choking on the scream that had tore from the back of his throat as Steve settled him into his lap, still pressed flush against the wall.  When he finally felt that he wouldn’t make any more embarrassing noises, he licked Steve’s hand, to which the soldier rolled his eyes.

 

“It’s kind of kinky—” he breathed out, his breath stuttering to a hitched gasp as Steve rolled him up off almost entirely and slowly back down, “—knowing someone is right— _fuck_ , Steve,” he moaned as Steve picked up a quick, fast, hard rhythm.  The sound of skin on skin resonated through the small room and Steve’s thick cock pounded into Howard, making him squirm and cry out everytime he glanced over his prostate.  Soon, they were both coated with a sheen of sweat, and Howard was scrabbling for something to hold onto when one hand fisted in Steve’s hair and the other gripped his shoulder.  His orgasm crashed through him at unbelievable speed, shaking his whole body, and the low, husky moan that tripped out of his mouth that he’d later profusely deny had Steve nearly losing his balance as he spilled into Howard’s ass, fingers pressed tightly and bruising into his hips.

 

Their labored breathing was all that could be heard for nearly two minutes before Steve finally pulled out of the older man, Howard emitting a soft whimper.  Steve steadily placed him back on the ground, and he braced himself against the wall, staring fondly over at Steve as the soldier went to gather their things.

 

“I used to think you were so breakable,” Howard commented, admiring Steve’s ass as he bent to pick up his discarded pants, “When I first met you,” he added, “And now I feel like I’ll always be safe, as long as you’re right here, in my heart.”

 

Steve turned to him, eyes glassy.  They held the gaze for a moment or two before he dropped the clothes and crossed the room in three long strides, capturing Howard’s mouth in a deep but soft kiss.  When he pulled back, he leaned his forehead against Howard’s and breathed out, slowly.  “I love you,” he said suddenly.

 

Howard’s grip tightened substantially, and Steve smiled.  “I love _you_ ,” he promised.

 

He would have given anything to stay in that moment for the rest of his life.

 

\--

 

“Mister Stark.”

 

The voice was clipped and emotionless, and Howard turned at it, nodding.  “I’ll be out in a moment.”  The captain of the ship nodded once before turning back out.  He took a moment to compose himself before he tugged his jacket tighter, slipped on his gloves, and prepared for the onslaught of emotions he was sure to encounter.

 

When he came to the front of the ship, the captain and three of his crew members were crouched around something.  Howard immediately recognized the brilliant blue light Steve had described, and the memory brought a jab of pain to his heart.

 

“The energy stops here.  There’s nothing around it for miles,” one of the crew members said, meeting Howard’s gaze as he stopped and stared at the icy world around them through the windows.

 

“Take us to the next grid point,” he said hollowly before pushing through one of the doors and out onto the deck.

 

Icy wind bit at his face, and Howard gripped the railing tightly.  Cold tears fell unchecked down his cheeks as he willed and willed the winter world around them to reveal something.  “Please,” he gasped, shaking, “Please come back to me.”  There were no cracks, save for the ones made by the ship, no hint for miles that a massive aircraft had crashed here recently.

  
“Mister Stark, it’s a wasteland out there,” the captain said, hovering in the doorway.

 

“Just keep looking,” he demanded, his voice breaking.

 

He didn’t know how to go on.

 

\--

 

**OH MAH GAWD.**

**Honestly.  I’m dead from this story.  Onto part two.**

\--

 

QUICK DISCREPANCIES NOTE: I – As I said in the beginning, I’m working mostly off of the movie-verse, but, seeing as this is now dealing with the movie yet to be released, I’m doing a little more what I know from the comics (like Loki controlling the Hulk) and my own brain.  However, there are a few things that I haven’t researched in depth quite yet, and they’ll probably be wrong or something (like the Stark Mansion and Tower), so please just take it for what it is.  Thank you.

 

And, a list of things I most definitely stole from the fics I’ve been reading quite fervently this past week: briefing packet (<http://cap-ironman.livejournal.com/296079.html>), Tony’s childhood crush on Captain America (<http://cap-ironman.livejournal.com/165151.html>), and thisthisthis (<http://sexdrugsand.livejournal.com/7779.html>) because it’s beautiful.

 

\-- __

_2011._

Tony rolled his eyes as the other Avengers immediately stopped talking when the door opened, and they actually stiffened when they realized it was tony.  “Carry on,” he muttered, waving a hand and making his way over to an empty seat.

 

“Mister Stark,” Bruce said cautiously, “We’re in the middle of an Avengers meeting.”

 

“I’m well aware.  Are we discussing Steve’s return?”  It still felt odd to call him by his real name rather than _Captain America_ , but he also knew he had to get used to it.  The Avengers just stared at him until Natasha sighed and flashed him a glare.  _That_ was something that still startled him, as well.

 

“He’s in the room now.  We’re hoping to break it to him lightly, though we’re all on call in case something happens.”

 

“ _Natasha_ ,” Clint hissed just before the doors opened again.

 

“Good.  You’re all here,” Nick said as he stomped by the table and toward the upper level of the meeting room.  “Tony is part of this, gentlemen.”

 

“And lady,” Natasha murmured.

 

“You will consider him as a stand-in for Iron Man since he will never attend these meetings.  Tony created him, and so he is equal.”

 

“He is a _civilian_ ,” Thor growled, standing.

 

“Arguing again?” a voice interrupted them, and there was a collective groan as Pepper entered.  “Don’t worry, I’m not staying long.  Tony,” she diverged, setting a briefcase down beside him before placing a folder on the table before him.  “Be good,” she whispered before clicking out.

 

The others continued to argue with Nick while he opened the manila folder.  Newspaper clippings, a wallet’s contents, and letters stared back at him.  His father’s.  and on the very bottom, the first ever issue of Captain America, the comic, with a note attached.

 

_If ever I actually do fight, this needs to become standard, and I want an entire catalog.  I hope you like it.  I made them add you as a character.  Love._

 

He knew.

 

He’d known much of his life, since the first time he caught his father staring at a map with grid points marked off in the ocean, sometimes more than once in different colors.  Two picture of Steve were tacked to the corner, one before the serum and one after.  He remembered thinking he’d never seen a more handsome man in uniform.

 

“Mister Stark.”  He looked up at the voice, mind still clouded with the memory.

 

“Oh, are we done deciding if I should be here again?” he snapped, and a grin actually flickered briefly in Nick’s face before he opened something.

 

“Captain Rogers is being given a briefing packet to explain the changes since the 40s.  He is staying here, though I’d say let him approach you.  It’s going to be very difficult for him.”

 

“How do we even know he’ll be able to work with us?” Thor demanded, “Isn’t he supposed to be ninety or something?  How do we know he’s not crippled and useless?”

 

“Ninetyfour, actually,” tony interrupted, pulling something from his folder, “My father’s report detailing the serum.  It essentially restores his body to a twentythree-year-old.  He may be _technically_ ninetyfour, but he’s in better shape than any of us, even after seventy years of being frozen.”

 

“Your father was guessing,” Bruce dismissed him.

 

“Howard Stark was one of the smartest men of his time,” Nick said before Tony could explode, “We will speak on this no longer.”

 

“There is one other—” Tony began unsurely, “—thing that Howard did that I think you all ought to know before meet Steve and speak harshly of him.”

 

“They were friends.  It was in the report,” Nick said, trying to end an oncoming argument.

 

“What _wasn’t_ in the report—” Tony continued, unperturbed, “—was the knowledge that they were in love.  With each other,” he added.

 

Silence settled around them until Bruce shook his head.  “Captain _America_ isn’t _gay_ ,” he spat.

 

“No,” Tony bristled, “But Steve Rogers is.”

 

They all began shouting at once, save Tony, who just shrugged at Nick and leaned back in his chair.  He ever saw Thor coming.  The silence fell again as Tony hit the ground, groaning.  “Jarvis,” he coughed out as Thor lifted him up by his suit jacket, “Electroshock.”  He was dropped again as a jolt of electricity shivered through Thor, causing him to stagger back into the table.

 

“Enough!” Nick’s voice rang out, “That’s it.  We’re done for today.  Don’t go near each other.  Just.  Just don’t.  God, I feel like I’m a babysitter instead of the _commander_ of a group of _superheroes_.”

 

Tony talked out first, taking his things with him.  He stormed through the mansion until he stopped at the elevator.  As the doors closed, he ripped off his tie and yanked the buttons of his shirt open.  When he’d reached the bottom floor, he headed for his lab, going over to the small office in the back where he finished undressing.  He wanted to blow something up.  Now seemed like a good time to finally test his newly evolved repulsor energy.

 

Tony stepped into a pair of grey sweats and was just reaching for his white wife beater when Jarvis spoke, “Shall I lock the lab, Mister Stark?  The other Avengers seem inclined to pay you a visit.”

 

“Oh, if they want to, _let them_ ,” he growled before going back out into the lab.  He laced on a pair of Converse once at his circular dashboard.  “Jarvis, we’re testing the new solution today.”  He flew through the controls before reaching over to strap on one of the testing arms.  He flinched when his chest ached, but he didn’t dare stop.

 

He couldn’t believe them, couldn’t believe their audacity.  He may have never explicitly said, point blank, that he was bisexual, that he could very easily sway to the persuasion of men, that his first and only true love was born from Captain Steve Rogers.  And now he’d given them a piece of himself, a secret he’d kept locked away, and they’d spat it right back at him, mocked and insulted his father and his memory.  It made his heart race and his blood boil.

 

He got through two rounds before the door suddenly opened.  He spun, not actually having expected them to manage their way into the lab, brow furrowing, as Thor came through holding Pepper tightly by the arm.  Clint and Bruce stood behind them, but Natasha was nowhere to be seen, thankfully.  They stared at him in disbelief, eyes fixed on the arc reactor in his chest until Pepper twisted free of Thor’s grasp and hurried over.

 

“You’re bleeding,” she murmured, starting to unhinge the testing arm.

 

“ _You’re_ Iron Man,” Thor said in shock, “All this time?”

 

“Still think of me as a _civilian_?” Tony snapped, trying to swing his arm around to threaten them, but then his vision unfocused, and Pepper’s grip tightened.

 

“I thought we agreed on not working when your chest hurt,” she sighed, forcing him over to his chair.  He swatted her hands away and detached the weapon and rubbed his chest absentmindedly.  They were still staring at the reactor, and he frowned.  He hated being on display like this, as contradictory as it seemed.  This was a part of him that very few people know about, and he liked to keep it that way.  He didn’t like to be looked at like that, like he was some sort of _abomination_ , even though he knew he was.

 

“It’s not possible,” clit murmured, stepping forward, “How have we never known?”

 

“Well, for one, you’ve never kidnapped Pepper.  Are you okay?”  She waved him away.  “And, two, what reason have I ever given that _I_ am Iron Man?”  And they just continued to stare at him until, suddenly, an alarm was sounding.  Steve had awoken.

 

\--

 

He sat in the back of the car, staring resolutely at the back of the seat in front of him.  Nick was sitting beside him, giving orders on something he called a _cell phone_.  He was supposed to be browsing his briefing packet, but all he could think of was that everyone he knew was dead.

 

Nick was looking at him suddenly, and he raised his gaze, wondering.  “Did you hear me?” Nick asked, not unkindly.  When Steve shook his head, Nick sighed and sat back.  “I know this is difficult, Rogers.  I want to help.  All of us do.  I wasn’t sure if putting you in the middle of the team would be a good idea, but I think it’s only right.  I want you to lead them.  And they can help you adjust.  I’d give it time before you befriend Tony, though,” Nick added with a smirk, “He’s beyond even us sometimes.  He’s just like his father, insanely intelligent and reclusive about it.  He’ll probably only confuse you further.”

 

“His father,” Steve echoed.

 

“Howard Stark.”

 

Steve felt his throat tighten and dry as a tremor took over his hands.  Howard had a son.

 

“We only just found out today about the relationship between you and Howard,” Nick said, his careful tone betraying him, “Tony knew.  I don’t know if he just figured it out, which is likely, or if Howard told him.  He only said anything because of the way Natasha has been acting lately.  She’s rather fond of you.  It’s all in the packet, and they’ll introduce themselves.”

 

Steve just nodded.  He was still stuck on Howard.  He’d moved on, gotten married, and had a child.  Steve lifted the packet and something fell from it.  He picked it up as Nick looked away.

 

_I never stopped loving you._

_Even when I tried to fill my life with a wonderful woman and an incredible son, I still could not forget you.  If you are reading this and Anthony is still alive, please let him know how sorry I am, how much I loved and cherished him.  He reminded me every day that you were dead._

_I looked for a year.  I would still be looking if they hadn’t taken me away.  Sometimes, I just stare at maps, wondering where we didn’t look, but I know we searched everywhere possible._

_Please never forget me.  I will always love you._

It wasn’t signed, but he knew.

 

\--

 

“The board is waiting,” Pepper said from the doorway, and Tony nodded absently as he slipped on his jacket.  “Are you okay?”

 

“I’m feeling a little exposed, to be honest, but I guess that’s normal.  Shall we?”

 

Pepper took his offered arm, and they headed out to the garage.  As Tony was crossing around, Nick’s car pulled in next to them.  “Going out, Stark?” Nick said as he opened his door.

 

“Board meeting.  Keeping the wool over their eyes.  Oh, how you love me,” he said with a snide smile.

 

“Oh, how I do,” Nick grumbled, offering him the same expression, but then this man stepped out of the back, and their banter didn’t matter.

 

Tony almost didn’t recognize him sans uniform, but there he was.  Steve Rogers.  There was this moment where Steve met his gaze and frowned, and Tony knew why.  He’d always been told he looked uncannily like his father.

 

“Tony, the board,” Pepper said from inside the car, “Steve will still be here when you get back, and I’m sure he wants to be alone right now, anyway.”  His expression said otherwise.

 

“Tell the board I had a heart attack.  It’s nearly true.”  Steve actually smiled, eyes still locked with Tony’s.

 

“Nearly,” Pepper scoffed, pushing her door open.  “Chest pains, and suddenly you’re having a heart attack.  You know, Tony—”  But he didn’t hear what came next as Steve finally dropped the gaze, thanked Nick, and followed Tony into the mansion.  Pepper and Nick stood there in shock, staring at the two retreating backs.

 

“I was afraid this was going to happen,” Nick said, shutting his door and sighing.

 

“What?” Pepper asked, clicking after him.

 

“Them falling for each other.”

 

Pepper just gaped.

 

\--

 

Once Steve was in his room, Tony didn’t know what to say.  He watched as the younger, or older, he couldn’t really decide, man walked about, seeing what was what and not asking any questions.  Tony watched him curiously, not really sure how to approach him.  And then he realized, looking Steve over, that he was wearing an old SSR shirt and boring tan pants on _with no shoes_.

 

“You don’t have any clothes,” Tony addressed, brow furrowing, “Well, Nick really is completely useless.  What do you say I take you shopping so that you won’t be forced to walk around in, well, _that_ for too long, and I can take you to lunch?  You can become acquainted with the Avenger that everyone hates.”  He hadn’t meant to voice the last bit, but, after this morning, he was still feeling a little shaken and angry.  Steve arched an eyebrow, and Tony sighed.  “What, can you not talk now?  Did your vocal cords freeze in the ocean or—”

 

“You—” Steve began, cutting him off rather quickly, “—you look so much like Howard.  It’s frightening, actually.  And I’m having a hard time, well, deciding if I’m attracted to _you_ or—uh—your father in your image.”

 

It caught Tony off guard, and he stood there for a moment, staring blankly at Steve before he snapped his mouth shut and turned on his heel.  He didn’t even bother with the door; it remained swung open from when they’d walked in as he stormed down the hallway.  He took the stairs, knowing full well he couldn’t be still right now.

 

“Pepper!” he shouted rather loudly when he reached the second floor, “Pepper, I’m done with my heart attack!”  She appeared at the bottom of the first floor stairs, and he smiled quickly before jogging down them.  “Board meeting,” was all he said as he continued on past her, taking her hand and dragging her along with him.

 

He _would not_ , absolutely _refused_ , to be second best to his **_father_**.

 

\--

 

It was late.

 

“Early, technically, sir,” Jarvis said, and Tony grunted in response.  Sparks flew around his face, body curled around his work.  “Thor approaching, sir.”

 

“Electroshock.”

 

“Still approaching, Mister Stark.”

 

“Again.”

 

Tony pulled back to look at the miniscule missile, frowning.

 

“Mister Stark.”

 

“Again.  Continue until he’s drooling on the ground,” Tony growled, leaning back toward his work.

 

“Sir.”

 

“Jarvis, not right now.”

 

“Sir, he’s at the door.  Electroshock is disabled in a two foot perimeter around the entrance.”

 

“That’s stupid.  Who put that in?”

 

“Pepper.”

 

“Blame it on someone else and fire them.  I want it everywhere.  Oh, and the paralysis nonsense.  Implant that.”

 

“Are you expecting an attack, sir?”

 

“I hate everyone.”

 

Jarvis had no response to this, and Tony just continued to work until, quite suddenly, the glass on his door shattered.  He looked up in shock when Thor’s hammer retreated in midair back into his hand.  “I really detest whatever it is that you keep doing,” Thor said as he stepped through the broken glass.  Tony glared so narrowly he almost went cross-eyed before turning his attention back to his work, shifting a little.

 

“Jarvis.”  Thor actually staggered a little this time, though Tony noticed the grip on his hammer tightened.  “I wouldn’t do that,” he commented, flicking his eyes back down, “Dummy may extinguish you.”  Thor looked thoroughly confused, and so Tony congratulated himself on a job well done.  He fitted a cap on the missile before sighing and straightening, pushing his goggles up onto his forehead.  “What do you want, Goldilocks?”

 

Thor rolled his eyes at the nickname before coming around the dashboard and slowly putting his hammer down opposite Tony.  He stepped back out and nodded, lowering his hands to his sides.  Tony stared at him for a moment before pulling off his gloves and commanding Jarvis to sleep.  “Okay,” he said, “Fair enough.  How can I help you?”

 

“About earlier,” he began, but Tony put up a hand.

 

“First of all, please stop staring at my chest.  It’s really freaking me out.”

 

“I just don’t get it.  Do you have a heart?”

 

“Oh, that’s cute.”

 

“I didn’t mean it that way.  I just meant—”

 

“Yes, I have a heart.  Nearly surrounded in shrapnel.  But I’m past nearly dying.  Moving on.”

 

“Shrapnel?”

 

“You’re almost as bad as Wonder Boy up there.  Did you get a briefing packet, too?”

 

“Mister Stark—”

 

“Honestly, call me Tony.  Or Shellhead.  Pepper seems to like that most times.  Is this what you’ve come here to talk to me about?  What is in my chest?  I’d really rather talk about _anything_ else,” Tony said, throwing down his goggles and getting up.

 

“I’m just trying to apologize.”

 

“I don’t want your apology,” Tony snapped, brushing past the Norse god and throwing things out of his way as he made a beeline for the small fridge in the back.

 

“I don’t know what to say to you.  I shouldn’t have attacked you.  I guess I was just… caught off guard,” he finished lamely as Tony retrieved a glass and dumped ice in it.  He reached next up toward one of the cabinets, but the movement sent a sudden jolt of pain down his arm and searing into his chest.  He gasped, his arm thudding the counter as the glass slipped from his other hand and shattered on the ground.  He felt the ground shake a little as Thor hurried over, and one strong hand wrapped around his arm as his body started to sag.  The other came quickly around to hoist him up, and Tony struggled to look up at Thor, his vision starting to blacken around the edges.  “What do I do?” Thor asked quickly, eyes darting nervously to his chest again.

 

“Desk,” Tony managed, looking over to the dashboard.  Thor all but carried Tony over to his chair, where he collapsed and spoke in a wavering voice, “Jarvis.  Natasha.  Now.”

 

“Right away, sir.”

 

“Forget about this morning, okay?” Tony said shakily, opening his eyes to look at Thor blearily, who was still teetering on the edge of the stairs, unsure of whether or not to enter Tony’s work space.  He waved at him, and Thor took that as his invitation.  “I’m feeling suddenly less robotic and more human,” he tried to lighten the mood, “Shrapnel is a fragment of, uh, something you would know, metal, I guess, from a gun.  You know what a gun is, right?”

 

“I’ve come in contact with them, yes.  So, there are pieces of a gun in your chest?”

 

“No,” Tony gasped, gripping the arm of his chair tightly as the other one fisted the fabric of his shirt, “Pieces from the bullet.  There’s a shell around the bullet, like a casing, oh, there’s the attack.”

 

Tony slid to the floor before Thor had any time to react, and, when he finally registered that Tony Stark was shaking on the floor, Natasha was running through the smashed door.

 

“Help me move him to that over there,” she said, pointing at the metal slab that Tony had used so long ago to switch his first reactor out for a new one.

 

“What is going on?” Thor demanded as they settled him down and Natasha ripped his shirt down the center and started attaching things to his chest.

  
“He’s having a heart attack.  It’s, uhm, it’s when there’s not enough blood going to your heart.”

 

“Minor,” Tony grunted, “Doesn’t hurt as much as usual.”

 

“You’re bleeding again.”

 

“Ears?”

 

“And nose.  Jarvis, acute electroshock.  Just a little excitement, please.  Nothing crazy.”

 

“Mister Stark?”

 

“Voice commands overridden to Natasha, Jarvis.  I’m dying, hello.”

 

“Not quite, sir.  Electroshock initiation.  Should I also elevate the oxygen levels in the room?”

 

“Not necessary, thank you, Jarvis.  Tony,” she said before snapping on a mask and flipping through a few commands on one of the computers behind him.  “Jarvis, another round, please.  Maybe a small thrill, and—”  She and Thor visibly flinched when Tony’s scream cut like ice, and his body convulsed before the monitor tracking his pulse suddenly flat lined.

 

“Shit,” Natasha hissed as Thor looked on with wide eyes.  She grabbed two syringes from Dummy, set one on Tony’s stomach for later use and tapped the first one before flipping his arm and jamming it into the first vein she found.  Seconds ticked by in agony, the only sound that interrupted them was the elevator door chiming.  “I don’t want whoever that is in here,” Natasha ordered, looking over at Thor.  He nodded, grabbing his hammer on the way.

 

“Next resume,” Tony’s voice suddenly croaked, and Natasha relaxed with a sigh, “Add killing your ex-boss to accomplishments.  Under that, in fine print, bringing him back to life.  I feel like I’m going to explode.”

 

“Adrenaline.  Tony,” she frowned, “This can’t keep happening.  You’re lucky Dummy was actually paying attention.  If it had been this bad last time,” she trailed off, winding her fingers around his arm again before injecting the next syringe, “You need to see someone about this.”

 

“Why, so they can use me as some lab experiment?  I’m not going anywhere.  They’ll just knock me out with whatever and poke and prod at me until I’m useless.”

 

“Useless as a human being or useless as Iron Man?”

 

“Both.”

 

“You can’t honestly think that _your life_ means less than Iron Man’s!” she exclaimed, stepping back and crossing her arms.  “Tony, you’re killing yourself!  We don’t know what’s wrong, and it might be because of the reactor!”

 

“It isn’t,” he ground out, trying to sit and failing.

 

When his pulse started to raise, and quickly, Natasha stepped forward and looked worryingly down at him.  “Tony.”

 

“Natasha,” he spat.

 

“If it isn’t the reactor, then it’s your heart, and you can’t fix that.  This has gone on for too long.”

 

“It’s only been a few months.”

 

“Five, actually!” she shrieked, “You’ve nearly had _eight_ heart attacks in that time!”

 

“But I’ve come out of all of them!”

 

“You almost just died!”

 

“If I may,” Jarvis’ voice rang out, “Mister Rogers in the lab, sir.”

 

“I’m so popular,” Tony growled, pushing Natasha away when she tried to stop him from sitting.  The heart rate monitor skyrocketed, and he knew he was close to hyperventilating.  “Dummy.  Shirt.  No, put the extinguisher down.  Shirt.”  Dummy actually responded, and Tony yanked off the cords before slipping into a black t-shirt.  Steve came around the dashboard a few moments later.  “Scary, I imagine,” Tony said, trying to control his breathing, “All this technology.”

 

“Much more advanced than anything I’ve ever seen.”

 

“Clearly.  Anything in particular you need, Rogers?”

 

“Don’t try apologizing.  He doesn’t accept those,” Thor grumbled, “Can you get back upstairs by yourself?”

 

“Probably not.”

 

“Sleep down here, then.”

 

Thor stalked off, and Natasha put a hand on Tony’s shoulder.  “Please calm down.  I’ll assume you won’t do anything stupid because I won’t come if Jarvis calls me again tonight.”

 

“I’ve got Pepper!” he called as she walked off.

 

When the elevator door chimed again, Tony averted his gaze to anywhere _but_ Steve.  Though, finally, it seemed, the super soldier broke.  “What just happened?” he asked softly.

 

“Heart attack.  Minor.  I’m alright.”

 

“Do you need help getting upstairs?”

  
“I don’t know, would you rather I deplete the snarky and go charming?  I could shave the beard and keep the mustache.  Howard Stark, at your service.”

 

“I’m trying, Anthony,” Steve sighed.

 

“Tony,” he snapped, “Don’t ever call me Anthony.”

 

“Your father left this with me,” Steve said, pulling something out of his pocket, if only to shut Tony up.  “I thought you should see it.”

 

Tony’s eyes raked over the letter, absorbing it, and he whispered a quick memorization and copy command before thrusting it back in Steve’s direction.  “Thank you.”

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“I am, too.”

 

Tony finally met Steve’s blue gaze, and this fire licked up his spine, raising goosebumps on his arms.  He tried to clear his throat, but it seemed to stick, and he just ended up swallowing, desperate to find his voice.  Steve looked torn for a moment before stepping forward and opening his mouth just the slightest.

 

“I like the beard,” he said very softly, taking another tentative step.

 

“I’m not him.  I can’t be.”

 

“I don’t want you to be.”

 

“This is a bad idea.”

 

Steve was within touching distance, and Tony nearly went into cardiac arrest when Steve pushed open his knees and stepped between them, closing the last shred of space.

 

“I’m attracted to _you_.”  His hands flitted to Tony’s waist, nudging him closer until they were flush against one another.

 

“Are you positive?”  Tony remained stoic, terrified.

 

“Yes,” Steve whispered before bringing their mouths together in a slow, chaste kiss.  The very fact that _Captain America_ was kissing him, and willingly, seemed to set Tony right over the edge, for he reached up to grab handfuls of Steve’s shirt and licked his way into the soldier’s mouth, eliciting a barely audible groan from Steve.

 

Tony cautiously trapped Steve, winding his legs around him and pulling them tighter together, to which Steve gasped and retreated from his mouth, leaving Tony to tug down the collar of his shirt and nip playfully around his chest and neck.  He licked around the side of Steve’s throat before placing a wet, soft kiss right after a rather sharp bite.

 

“Tony,” Steve groaned, rocking his hips upward.

 

“What do you want?” Tony asked, already tugging Steve’s shirt off, “Anything.”

 

“Fuck,” Steve hissed as Tony snapped his belt open and tugged down the zipper of his pants.

 

“I’m okay with that,” Tony managed as he freed Steve’s erection and sighed in appreciation.  “Shirt off.  Faster,” he added before loosening his legs and nudging Steve backward.  He carefully climbed from the table, ignoring the stabs of pain in his chest as he did so.  Steve reached for the hem of his shirt, but Tony snapped back.  “Maybe next time,” he said, silencing Steve as he stepped forward and wrapped skilled fingers around his large cock, causing Steve to sigh and roll his eyes back until they were closed.  “Mm, I’m sure you missed this,” Tony purred, leaning forward to place a teasing kiss above his nipple.

 

He barely even noticed Steve’s hands at his pants, but, suddenly, the elastic hem of his sweatpants was being pushed down, and Tony gladly stepped out of them.

 

“Commando,” Steve remarked, and Tony grinned.  There was a breadth of silence between them that seemed to severe the last of the insecurity before Steve lunged at Tony, kissing him fiercely.  Tony groaned as their bodies came in contact, hot skin caresses driving him over the edge.

 

“Floor,” he managed to grunt out, yanking Steve away from the computers and toward a patch of free space.  He kicked a few boxes out of the way, and he was just bending to pick up a heavier item to move when Steve cupped his ass and squeezed.  Tony stiffened in surprise before remembering who it was, and he turned, meeting the soldier in a rather heated kiss.

 

“You’re so short,” Steve commented, causing Tony to sigh.

 

“Gee, thanks, Wonder Boy.”

 

“Shellhead.”

 

Tony actually laughed outright before pushing Steve downward.  He followed him to the ground, kneeling between his legs and smirking deviously.  Steve pushed himself up onto his elbows, arching an eyebrow at Tony.

 

“You seem to have done this before,” he said quietly, watching him with navy eyes as Tony bent and licked one of his hipbones, bringing out a shiver in Steve’s body.

 

“Usually not this,” he murmured, kissing the inside of Steve’s thigh before teasing at his cock with his tongue, “But most everything else, yes.  I like men and women.  Is that a problem?”

 

“So do I.”

 

“I knew you were my childhood crush for a reason.”

 

“No way.”

 

“Pretend you didn’t hear that.”  Before Steve could retort, Tony took the head of his dick in his mouth and squeezed his lips shut tight, sucking until Steve moaned outright, head dropping back.  The muscles in his chest shifted, and Tony groaned before hollowing his cheeks and taking as much of Steve as he could.  He flexed his tongue against the underlying vein, and Steve’s hips actually rocked upward.  Tony smiled before pulling back and sitting on his heels.

 

“Dummy, lube,” he ordered, holding out his hand.  When Dummy didn’t respond, his shoulders sagged and he scanned the room.  “You.  Destroy Dummy afterward.”

 

“You, please refrain,” Jarvis overrode.

 

“Jarvis, sleep,” Tony commanded as You handed him a small bottle, “Dummy, You, sleep.  Cameras, mute and sleep.”

 

“This is crazy.  What are they?” Steve asked as Tony uncapped the bottle and slicked his fingers.

 

“Robots.  Highly intelligent electronic, electrical, or mechanical agents which is designed, _oh_ ,” he paused as Steve leaned into his touch.  He pressed one finger through the tight ring of muscle, grinning as Steve eagerly took him, pressing down again.  “Designed—” Tony continued, his voice thick and husky, “—to perform tasks on its own or with guidance.  Mine, specifically, need guidance because I don’t trust sentient technology.  Technology with its own mind,” he added at Steve’s open, wondering eyes.  “Jarvis—” he went on before adding another finger, his grin widening as Steve grunted and rocked down onto his fingers, “—works the mainframe of the house.  He only responds to me, and only to others if I give the override command.  Pepper sometimes can persuade him.”

 

“Tony,” Steve gasped, and Tony pushed a third finger in, scissoring until Steve’s hips lifted, and then he pulled out and slicked his dick.

 

“Have you ever bottomed before?” he asked quickly as he lined up and pushed Steve’s knees toward his chest.  When the soldier shook his head, Tony nodded and kissed his ankle.  “Tell me if I hurt you.  But please don’t reflex kick me.  You look deadly,” he murmured, nuzzling Steve’s leg.  Steve gasped as he pushed the head of his cock through, and stars popped in his eyes.  _God_ , he was tight.  “Seventy years frozen,” Tony grunted, fingers clenching against the ground, “You need to _relax_.”

 

“You need to kiss me.”

 

Tony turned his gaze upward, leveling Steve with a lusty glare.  He smirked before leaning forward very slowly, pushing himself in the rest of the way until he was buried, Steve was panting, and he was kissing around his jaw and throat, tantalizing and soft.

 

“Tony.”

 

Steve found his mouth, demanding entrance, and their bodies remained still as they kissed, tongues waging war for dominance until Tony regained function of his body and pulled out.  He lifted one hand to curl around Steve’s shoulder before pushing back in, and he slowly picked up a rhythm.

 

“God, Tony.”

 

He lifted the other hand to Steve’s other shoulder, his arms pressing Steve’s knees even closer to his chest as he rocked in and out of Steve’s body, tearing all sorts of noises and thrusts out of the soldier.  He groaned as he felt a trickle of fire pool in his belly, and he quickened his pace, forehead falling against Steve’s.

 

“You are _so hot_ ,” Tony actually said, flickering his lust-darkened blue eyes open to meet Steve’s gaze, “Honestly.”

 

“I generate more core heat than normal people.”

 

 _I’m almost artificial_.  The thought rang in Tony’s head, and he snapped his mouth shut in fear it would spill out.  Instead, he blurted, “I’d love to test that.”

 

“Maybe you’ll get to.  _God_ , Tony.”

 

Steve bucked up into him, back arching, and Tony grinned wickedly, sliding over his prostate again.  He felt his muscles clench, and he groaned loudly, slamming his head into Steve’s chest.  Steve gasped and fisted his hand in Tony’s black hair, pulling slightly.  It shot a wave of tingling shock through his body, and he came with a grunt, tipping his chin up and biting into Steve’s shoulder.  He tasted copper in his mouth, but he didn’t pull back.  Steve’s ass tightened around him, sending another wave of aftershock through him, and he actually trembled, pulling his teeth from Steve’s skin and moaning.  His hips staggered to a slow halt until he was too sensitive and he pulled out, shaking and panting.  Steve’s erection pressed against his belly, and he smiled before sinking back onto his heels and touching his ankles.  Steve slowly let his legs drop until his feet were settled on either side of Tony.  Only then did he lower his head, his mouth lazy and slow, dragging out strangled moans from Steve as he very slowly crept him to his climax.

 

Tony slipped two fingers inside Steve, curling them as he breathed harshly through his nose and took Steve all the way.  His other hand he gripped Steve’s ankle, steadying himself, but the second time he curled his fingers, Steve’s hips bucked up, and he came with a shuddering gasp, reaching for Tony’s hair and yanking just enough.  Tony let him, lapping his tongue around Steve’s cock until he twitched back down, and Tony pulled off, swallowing dutifully.

 

Steve stared at him, chest heaving and breath coming in short pants.  Tony put a hand to his chest, wincing, as he felt his pulse race and his other arm stiffen.  Steve immediately took notice, and he pushed himself up.  “Are you okay?” he asked quietly, touching Tony’s shoulder.

 

Tony shook his head, but refused to move, instead closed his eyes and focused on his shallow breathing.  A few minutes passed, and he managed to regain control of his body.  He let his eyes open, sleepy.  Steve laughed at him before leaning forward to kiss him.

 

“We should go upstairs,” he murmured, and Tony just chuckled softly.

 

“We should.  I don’t think I can walk, though.  I mean, I definitely couldn’t before, but now.”  He pressed his mouth back to Steve’s, his hand still flexed across his reactor.  He felt transparent right now, and he couldn’t figure out why.  Maybe it was because everytime they separated, Steve looked nervously at his hand.  “I’m not going to die,” he whispered without really pulling away, lips brushing against the other man’s.

 

“Put your pants on, and I’ll help you upstairs.”

 

“You put your pants on,” Tony argued helplessly before reaching for his sweats and tugging them on.  He watched Steve for a moment before forcing himself to his feet and staggering over to his dashboard.  “Jarvis,” he said quietly.

 

“Sir.”

 

“I want to run a diagnostic tomorrow on the reactor.  We’re also going to make another one.”

 

“A back-up, Mister Stark?”

 

“The back-up first, and then we’re going to run the diagnostic on the original.  There has to be something wrong.”

 

“Maybe it was damaged in the fight?”

 

“With Whiplash?  That was—”

 

“Five months ago, sir.”

 

Tony stilled.  “The whips,” he said slowly, “Maybe the reactor couldn’t handle that amount of energy.  It nearly surpassed it at one point, when he had both of them on me.”  His mind was so far away that he barely saw Steve coming toward him, and so he jumped when he felt arms wind around him.  “Sorry,” he huffed as he recognized him, “You scared me.”

 

“Are we going upstairs?”

 

“Yea.  Yea, one second.  Jarvis, run tests on the whips to see what the balance of energy is.  I want to compare it to the reactor, and see if he released all of his energy in that moment.  The reactor might just need some tweaking.  I created an element.  How cool is that?” Tony added to Steve, twisting in his arms until he was facing him.

 

“Nick was right,” Steve laughed, “You are frighteningly brilliant.”

 

Tony shrugged before twisting back out of Steve’s grasp, though he allowed him to help him out of the lab and toward the elevator.  “Dummy!” Tony called as they were waiting for the doors to open, “Clean up Goldilocks’ mess!”

 

“Thor did that?” Steve asked, nodding toward the shattered door.

  
“With his goddamned hammer,” Tony growled before stepping into the elevator and shutting his eyes as he leaned against Steve.  He was going to sleep like the dead tonight.

 

\--

 

Tony awoke quite suddenly.  His body twitched before he opened his eyes, and a soft laugh skittered across his skin.  “Good morning,” Steve’s still sleepy voice said, and Tony smirked when he felt Steve’s weight come down on him, his awakening cock coming flush with Tony’s ass.

 

“A very good morning,” Tony replied tiredly, muscles flexing as he stretched and yawned.  Steve kissed the back of his neck before biting very softly.  Tony shivered, and Steve blew hot air against the nape of his neck, rustling his black hair.

 

“Tony,” he said, placing a very wet kiss over where he’d bitten, “Tony, how old are you?”

 

Tony grunted and pushed his shoulder up, and Steve complied, tumbling to the other side of the bed until he’d rolled onto his stomach.  “Old,” Tony responded before grabbing the lube from his bedside table and sliding on top of Steve.  “Older than you.”

 

“I’m ninetyfour,” Steve replied smartly, though his breath hitched on the last syllable as Tony entered one slim finger into his ass.

 

“You have the body and mind of a twentythree-year-old still.  So I’m older than you.”

 

“Yea?” Steve asked breathlessly, lifting his hips just a little.  Tony sat back on his heels, grinning.  The sheets pooled around his waist and his eyes were still heavy with sleep, but his body was slowly awakening.

 

“Yea.  A lot older.  I’m essentially cradle robbing.”

 

“What’s c-c-cradle robbing?” Steve said as Tony entered another finger and curled them slowly, finding Steve’s prostate almost immediately.

 

“When an older person dates or fucks a much younger person.”

 

“Fucks,” Steve repeated, his body tensing.

 

“I assume you like commitment, Mister 1940.”

 

“That’s how we did it.”

 

“Did you and my father have a relationship?”

 

“For the most part.  It was hard.  We were usually very far apart.”

 

“I imagine.  Going off on all those Hydra missions.”

 

“Did he tell you?”

 

“I figured it out.  He had this room that had a map in it that was all tacked up, and I realized later, the grid points were sections that he’d looked for you in.  He had pictures of you, usually after the serum, but he had one or two before.  One of them was you asleep, and I’m pretty sure you were in his bed.  You looked so peaceful.  I couldn’t see much.  The sheets were covering your ass, sadly, but that doesn’t matter.  It’s all mine now.”

 

He curled one hand over a cheek and squeezed as he slipped a third finger in, and Steve grunted, lifting his hips up again.  He released Steve’s ass to jack himself to full attention before he pulled his fingers out, slicked his cock, and pressed into Steve, hips coming flush with his ass.

 

“I could get used to waking up like this,” Steve murmured as Tony leaned down against him and bit the back of his shoulder.

 

Tony’s eyes flickered to the clock, and he sighed.  “Except never again this early.”

 

“What time is it?” Steve asked curiously, turning his head so that his face was half mashed against the pillow.

 

“Five o’clock in the morning.  I need _at least_ another two hours.  Though the rest of the house doesn’t usually wake up until nine or ten.”

 

“I like being up early.”

 

“I like you,” Tony whispered before placing a delicate kiss on the side of his neck and moving his forearms down to Steve’s sides where he could comfortably rock into him.

 

It was slow and languid, and they were both still half-asleep.  However, Tony entertained them by marking Steve’s back, kissing, licking, and biting until the super soldier was squirming and bucking back up into Tony’s heavy thrusts.  He leaned his forehead between Steve’s shoulder blades, and Steve responded by reaching a hand back and carding his fingers into Tony’s hair and staying there.

 

Tony came first, his body spent and his hips quick and sharp.  He groaned into Steve’s back, his breath coming in pants as he slowed his movements and, ultimately, pulled out.  He grunted something incomprehensible as he rolled off, swatting at Steve tiredly.  When the larger man turned and rolled onto his back, Tony met his mouth in a hungry kiss, one hand pulling himself up, wrapped around Steve’s shoulder, and the other reaching down to curl around Steve’s cock, thumb sliding over the head and teasing him.  Tony tightened his grip and worked his hand, and Steve came undone in just a few breaths, panting and shaking.

 

“I’m going back to sleep,” Tony slurred, head already snuggling into Steve, one arm slung across his chest.  Steve just smiled and buried his face in Tony’s hair.

 

\--

 

When Tony awoke next, it was because he needed to pee.  He detached himself carefully from Steve and padded off to the bathroom.  He turned on the water after he was done, and waited for it to get hot while he inspected his body for marks.  Satisfied, he pushed back the sliding door and stepped inside, sighing.  His mind was running in a million different directions, and he really couldn’t seem to calm down.  Once he was finished, he went back into the room, a towel wrapped around his waist, while Steve still slept.  He dressed quietly in running clothes, laced on his shoes, and was out the door as he rifled through the music on his iPod.  He wanted to be outside, to be in the freedom of the chilly morning air.

 

Someone said his name when he reached the second floor, but he ignored them in favor of putting his headphones in and blasting something loud and heavy.  He was outside in moments, feet pounding against the ground, and it felt _good_.  When he returned an hour later, Thor and Bruce were arguing in the kitchen.  “Gentlemen,” he greeted as he went to the fridge.  They instantly quieted and stared at him, to which Tony rolled his eyes and grabbed a few things from the fridge.  “Hello, Tony, how are you?” he asked of himself, giving Thor a nudge until he moved from his space on the counter.  “Oh, I’m fine, really.”  “No, don’t worry, we don’t want to dismember you.”  “You don’t, do you?” he asked of them, arching an eyebrow over his shoulder before refocusing on his work.

 

“Well, you might just die again, so,” Thor trailed off with a shrug, and Tony glared.

 

He poured himself a tall bottle of orange juice into one of his lab bottles, one that capped and was easy to carry before putting the pot on and then slicing open his grapefruit.  They were still quiet and watching him, and so Tony sighed.  “Do you have some pressing question or something?” he demanded, going to sit on the island across from Bruce and stabbing his grapefruit with the special fork.

 

Thor tentatively sat next to him, and they both shrugged before going back to their original conversation, one which they actually included Tony in on.  “We were thinking about having a wrestling tournament today.  Would you be down for that?”

 

“Can’t.  I’m creating elements again today.”

 

“Creating elements?” Bruce echoed, disbelieving.

 

“Uh, yea, forgot you were a mad scientist or something.  I created a new element some months back.  I need to make another one for a back-up.”  He motioned to his chest, and the two men nodded.  “Oh.  I actually have a question.  Man to man, scientist to genius,” he smirked as Bruce glared, “Did you do it yourself?  Or was it an accident from something else?  I’m just curious.”

 

“Something else.  Haven’t you heard the lovely story?”

 

“Well, yes, but I thought maybe it was a cover-up.”

 

“Nope.  I heard you were in captivity when you made the first one.”

 

“The bad guys were using my guns and wanted me to make the newest one.  So I said, fuck you, made myself a suit of armor, and destroyed their guns.  And you wonder why Stark Industries doesn’t ship so fast anymore.”

 

“Everything has to go through you now,” Bruce said, nodding, “Smart move.”

 

“I thought.  Pepper has say, too, of course, but that’s it.”

 

Footsteps echoed down the hallway, and they were too heavy to be Clint, but the only heavyweights were sitting in front of him, save for, “Steve,” Bruce said, smiling.  Steve graced them with a smile, but his eyes quickly flickered to Tony, still stabbing away at his grapefruit.

 

“Good morning again,” Steve whispered, and Tony jumped when his lips touched the curved bend of the back of Tony’s neck.  He straightened, blinking as Thor and Bruce quite literally _gaped_.  His own jaw felt close to unhinging, and he reached up a hand to touch his neck as the fridge opened and Steve stared thoughtfully into it.

 

“Well, that’s cool,” Tony murmured, at a loss.

 

The pot beeped rather loudly, and Tony went to get it as an uncomfortable silence fell over the kitchen.  He came back to the island with his mug, setting another down next to him for Steve.  The soldier took the seat and thanked him with a smile before facing the other two.  They were still staring.

 

He immediately reddened, and Tony thought quickly, clearing his throat and swiveling in his seat.  “Do you know how to cook?” he asked, stealing Steve’s attention as his heart thudded in his chest.

 

“Eggs?” Steve offered, dropping his gaze to Tony’s blue eyes.  Tony smiled, tense, and Steve took his mug over to the counter before going back to the fridge again.

 

“I’m pretty sure we discussed his… _orientation_ ,” Tony hissed, leaning forward, “Stop making him uncomfortable.”

 

“Is _that_ what you did after Natasha and I left last night?” Thor demanded, just as quietly.

 

“I’m not telling you about— _ow_ ,” he grunted as Thor’s fingers curled around his wrist and tightened.  “Let go.”

 

“Nick made it very clear that we were supposed to break him lightly into this new world.”

 

“He should have said the same for you, _Goldilocks_.  You’re just as foreign as he is.  Thor,” he warned, wincing as the god’s grip tightened further.  “I’m not throwing him in the middle of—”

 

“He’s not a science project,” Bruce interrupted, and Tony actually cried out, trying desperately to squirm out of Thor’s grip.

 

“What’s going on?” Clint asked the same time Steve turned away from the fridge and looked over.  Clint came over to the island, taking the seat next to Bruce and quirking an eyebrow at Thor and Tony.

 

“Let go,” Tony whimpered, wriggling frantically.

 

“Thor,” Clint said, standing a little, “Thor, you’re _hurting_ him.”

 

“That’s my intention,” Thor grunted as Tony groaned and pushed at Thor with his feet, kicking and shoving.

 

“Hey.”  Steve’s voice was clear and empty as his hand came down on Thor’s forearm, threatening.  Thor kept his gaze locked on Tony’s, whose own eyes were glistening with pain-induced tears.

 

“Thor,” Clint said again, and then, suddenly, Tony was limp, mouth agape in a gasp, body shaking as he reached for the table to keep himself from falling.  Thor was in the air, and Steve’s face was contorted into something ugly.  He didn’t pursue, much to everyone’s surprise, but instead turned back to Tony, his expression slipping into worry and fear.

 

“Tony,” he whispered, taking Thor’s abandoned seat and tilting the older man’s chin up.  “Is it broken?” he asked, looking away from Tony’s face after a few moments and gingerly taking his wrist.  Tony grit his teeth, but the hitched whimper still slipped out as Steve let it rest in his large palm.

 

“You don’t fucking attack your teammates!  I thought yesterday was justified, but this is just ridiculous!” Clint roared, jumping off his stool as Thor got to his feet.  Clint was far, _far_ smaller, but it didn’t seem to matter as he shoved Thor into the counter, eyes flashing dangerously.  His hand twitched as if to reach for an arrow, and Bruce looked ready to pounce.  “What is this about?” Clint demanded, fists clenching.

 

“He’s taking advantage of him!  Don’t you see what he’s already done to Steve?  Don’t you remember the _lecture_ Nick gave us right before we met him?”

 

“He has done nothing I didn’t ask him to do or want him to!” Steve exclaimed, setting Tony’s wrist and hand on the island and turning.  “I think I can take care of myself!  I’m sorry if you’re disturbed by the idea that I _like_ men, but that has nothing to do with you!  Tony was _my_ decision, the same that Howard was!”

 

“So it’s true?” Bruce asked unsurely, “We didn’t really believe Tony when he told us.”

 

Steve sighed.  “Very true,” he admitted, “I assume you’ve heard about Peggy.”

 

“That’s why we were so confused,” Bruce said, nodding, “Everyone had always heard that Peggy was your first and only love.”

 

“She was, and she wasn’t.  Part of me loved Peggy, quite a bit, actually.  It was she I talked to before the plane crashed, she I felt for as I thought I was going to die, but I always belonged to Howard, _always_.  And Tony, Tony is my own decision.  I want you to respect that.  I am—” he broke off, looking away from them and at the island resolutely, “I am to be your leader, and I need to have the respect of my teammates.”  This seemed to shock them all into silence, and even Clint backed away from Thor.  “I wasn’t sure if Nick had told you yet, and so I hadn’t said anything, but I cannot allow this kind of behavior from my men.”

 

“And woman,” Natasha’s voice said from behind him, and Steve flashed her a quick smile before lifting his gaze to each man in turn.

 

“Thor,” Steve said slowly, “I will not be so casual the next time you threaten Tony like that.  Or anyone on this team.  We must act as a team, as a family.  We cannot be prone to hatred amongst one another.  Is that understood?”

 

“Captain,” Clint said with a nod, lips quirking into a crooked grin.

 

Three voices echoed his phrase, and Steve nodded before turning back to Tony.  “Captain,” he said weakly, and Steve’s strong façade broke.  “Go make your eggs,” Tony continued, nodding toward the counter.  “I’m going downstairs to wrap this and work.”

 

“I’ll meet you down there,” Steve said before leaning forward to press a kiss to his forehead gently.

 

“Take the stairs,” Tony warned quietly.  When Steve retreated, he sighed and rubbed his face.  Clint had taken his seat again, and Thor was hanging again at the edge of the table, afraid to approach.  The clicking of heels greeted them, and Tony twisted to the door, smiling hopefully at Pepper.  Natasha crossed over to help Steve while Pepper blinked curiously and came over to him.  “I’m having a bit of trouble carrying my things,” he said, eyes flicking to his wrist and then very briefly to Thor.  Pepper nodded before going to collect his orange juice bottle, his grapefruit, and the three bananas he’d left on the counter.  He took his mug of coffee, hugged his wrist to his body, and followed her out.

 

“I have reports from yesterday’s meeting.  They approved the new missile, though they’d like to see a demonstration—” she said as she pressed the elevator button, “—but I told them you were still doing the finishing tweaks.  They said that was fine, though they’d like it within the week.”

 

“This was all by email?”

 

“Yes.  They thought you seemed distracted during the meeting, and so thought best not to bring it up.”

 

“Distracted,” Tony scoffed, “Go on.”

 

“You have a fund coming up.  You can’t bring Steve, so you were very kind, and bought me a beautiful dress to accompany you.”

  
“Because you can’t wear something twice.  That’s just unfashionable,” Tony remarked, smiling genuinely, “You’re welcome.”

 

“Thank you.  It starts at six o’clock tomorrow evening, so I was thinking maybe eight?  We have reservations for six thirty at the Masa.  Japanese,” she added at his curious look.  She stepped through the broken doorway.

 

“Thor,” he said to her curious look.  “That damned hammer.”

 

“Ah, I see.  Next time, call me instead of Natasha.  She is unhelpfully attached to you.”

 

“I know.  She’s quicker and less prone to snapping at me, though.”

 

“Just worried about your health, dear.  Do you think it’s your heart?”

 

“The reactor possibly.  I’m doing a few diagnostics today.”

 

“Excellent.  Good morning, Jarvis.”

 

“Miss Potts, Mister Stark.  I see you’ve had another run in with our favorite Norse god, Mister Stark.”

 

“Mm, it was lovely,” Tony grumbled, setting his coffee mug down at his dashboard as Pepper put the rest of his things down and he took his seat.  “Anything else, love?”

 

“Uh, yes,” she murmured, flicking through her folder, “These two, initial where I’ve marked, there’s a backside, sign and date when you’re finished.  This one,” she said, putting one down next to the others, “Just a signature and date.  And then I have eighteen shipment inquiries that you need to look over.  I think Jarvis can scan them while you wrap, and then you just have to sign.”

 

“And you’re not signing them because?” he asked as he slowly read through the first two papers.

 

“Out of country, so your department, as per requested.”

 

“Wonderful.  How many in-country this week?”

 

“For the most recent bullets, the… heat seeking ones,” she confirmed as Jarvis brought up a screen to the left of Tony.  She scrolled through until she reached the bottom of the report.  “Thirteen shipments of five hundred, different states listed for your convenience.  I had Jarvis store them.  There were also six shipments of two hundred for that new sniper rifle, the compact one that Obadiah had locked away, remember that file on one of the ghost folders?”

 

“The one that uses a lesser fragment of the reactor’s energy?”

 

“Not exactly.  It was a lesser energy, but similar to the reactor’s.  You built it as a side-project, if I remember correctly.”

 

“Ah, yes.  One of dad’s unfinished projects.  Oh, are those doing well?  Did I put one of those together?”

 

“You did.”

 

“When?” he asked, looking alarmed.

 

“Three months ago, Tony,” she sighed, “We only just started doing shipments because you wanted to wait until all the hubbub died down, remember?”

 

“Oh.  Right.  Sure.”  He refocused his attention back on the two papers, finished those off, looked over the third, signed it, and then promised to have the out of country shipments approved by the end of the day.  As Pepper clicked off, leaving the US shipments screen up for him to peruse, he ordered Jarvis to scan the out of country ones.  He was just setting the bone back in his wrist, perched on his metal slab, the collar of his shirt stuffed in his mouth, when he heard Steve’s familiar approach.

 

The smell of eggs distracted him enough as he finished with his wrist, grabbed one of the syringes on the rolling table next to him, and depressed a vial of antibiotics into one of his veins.  He set about wrapping and splinting his wrist before hopping off the slab and going over to where Steve was sitting on the counter where his fridge was located.  He jumped up next to him, and they ate eggs and toast in silence, passing Tony’s orange juice bottle between them.

 

“Want me to get you more?” Steve asked quietly when they’d finished, and Tony flashed him a wide smile.  “I’ll take that as a yes.  Should I be wary coming back into the lab?”

 

“I’ll wait until you’re back in here before I start anything life-threatening.”

 

While Steve retreated back upstairs, Tony set about hunting down the tubes he’d used before, hurling things out of his way in the storage room until he finally found them wrapped up in a few boxes and pushed them out where he began the set-up.  Steve helped him when he returned, and, in only a half hour, everything was ready.  Steve stayed dutifully in the dashboard as Tony had instructed while he placed the crystal inside the slot.  His wrist throbbed while he turned the wheel, but he ignored it and grunted negatively when Steve offered to help.  It wasn’t long before he was setting up a new reactor, which didn’t register that he should’ve hidden from Steve until said soldier gasped.

 

“You didn’t tell me _you_ were Iron Man.”

 

“Oh.”

 

Tony didn’t look up, but he felt his heart thud painfully in his chest.  _This_ was the part he was worried about.

 

“Steve,” he said softly, “I—uhm—I need to ask you to leave.”

 

“What’s going on that you’re not telling me?” Steve demanded, coming around to where Tony was working.  He reflexively shifted his shoulder forward, though he was wearing a black polo, and there was no reason Steve would be able to see.  “ _Are_ you Iron Man?”

 

Tony sighed.  “Yes.”  Suddenly, Steve’s fingers were on either side of his jaw and forcing him to turn his head.  He looked up into Steve’s blue eyes and frowned.  “I was afraid of what you would think.”

 

“Everyone else told me who they were.”

 

“Thor is kind of obvious.”

 

“No one else is.  Why didn’t you tell me?”

 

“You wouldn’t understand.  No one else knew until a few days ago.”

 

“That’s bullshit.  Of course they knew.”

 

“They didn’t,” Tony said, his voice firm and angry, “ _No one_ had special privilege to that information.”

 

“That’s a lie.”

 

“Oh my God, Steve, Pepper doesn’t count!  She’s my CEO, for Christ’s sake.”

 

“I was told she was your girlfriend!”

 

“Is that what this is about?”

 

“No,” Steve broke off suddenly, “I.  I’m sorry.  I can’t do this.”

 

Tony reeled, blinking and mouth agape.  “What do you mean you can’t do this?”

 

“You look so much like him, Tony.”

 

It was like a punch in the chest.

 

He stared at Steve for a long moment before standing up and walking away.  He discreetly reached under his shirt and twisted the defective reactor out, gasping and staggering a little at the loss.  He stopped to put the new one in before continuing on toward his flight deck.  “Starship, up and at ‘em,” he commanded.  The floor started to give way, but he moved on, working on dismantling the tubes.

 

“Tony.”

 

“Dummy, look alive.  Come on, wake up,” he said, his voice tight.  He loosened the first tube and dumped it in the box before moving to the next.  Steve continued to sit there, watching him, until all of the tubes were packed away, and Tony was moving back toward the flight deck.

 

“Tony.”

 

“Jarvis, two clicks of electroshock in three minutes.”

 

“Sir.”

 

Tony stepped into the boots as they appeared, and it was only a few seconds before he was in the suit and preparing for takeoff.  Only then did he turn to Steve, the mask hiding his glassy eyes.  He lifted one hand and pointed at the reactor in his chest, hoping Steve would understand, before soaring out of the ramp.

 

\--

 

Steve went shopping with Natasha and Pepper.  Pepper had actually taken the day off to go with them, and they were currently seated at an outside café having lunch.  He’d borrowed a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, a jacket, and some shoes from Thor, and now he was surrounded by a million different bags of clothes.  The girls were chatting animatedly, but Steve’s mind was reeling with this morning.  He wasn’t sure what Tony had meant, but something in the back of his head was clicking into place slowly, and it aggravated him that he couldn’t figure out what it was.

 

“Steve,” Pepper suddenly said, touching his hand, “Is everything okay?  You’ve been rather quiet today.”

 

“I’m just… thinking,” he said, shrugging, “Everything is so confusing.  I’ve only been awake a few days, and so much has happened.”

 

“Tony?” she asked, though he knew she knew.  And when he nodded, she just reciprocated the gesture and sighed.  “Do you want to talk about it?”  His eyes flashed to Natasha, who, bless her, excused herself to go to the bathroom quite professionally, squeezing his shoulder as she went.  “Is it because of Howard?” Pepper asked before Steve could say anything.

 

“He looks… _so much_ like Howard,” he confessed, “And he acts the same.  They’re essentially the same person, but I know they’re not.  Tony is much more like the adult Howard that I never knew, but he still has that flare and that attitude that Howard did when he was younger.  I just—I just don’t know _who_ I’m attracted to.”

 

Pepper clicked her tongue and rubbed her thumb over his hand before leaning back in her chair.  “Do you regret last night?”

 

“No,” Steve said automatically, and then smiled.  “Not at all.  Waking up this morning—” he paused to blush and look down, smile widening, “—I just, I was so happy, happier than I’ve ever been.”

 

“Give it time.  Get to know Tony and not just Howard’s son,” Pepper said, and he nodded.

 

“I think I can do that.”

 

\--

 

Time turned out to be more than a month.  More than two, actually.  It was only halfway through the third month, when Loki was _annihilating_ downtown, that something happened.  Steve saw his scepter come down the same moment he knew what was going to happen.  Tony went soaring through the air as the ground exploded beneath him, and he crashed through the wall Steve was crouched behind and landed with a heavy thud behind him.

 

“Fuck,” he gasped, and Steve turned to see his mask sliding up and revealing his face.  He spat a mouthful of blood out before slowly getting to his feet, and he never made eye contact with Steve.  “Any bright ideas, Cap?” he asked, wiping his hand across his mouth, but the moment Steve started to respond, the Loki-controlled Hulk threw a wild punch through the wall behind Tony and slammed him to the ground.  The mask slid back over as he tried to move, but Hulk had suddenly pinned him with one foot, brought his hand back, and Steve’s shield met him in the side of the face.

 

Hulk grunted and fixed his eyes on Steve for a moment as Steve caught the shield and held it warningly.  His fist was still curled in the air, and his eyes were unfocused.  “Bruce,” he whispered, “Bruce, it’s us.  I know you’re in there.”  But the moment he’d spoken, the fist came down.  Steve threw the shield again before vaulting himself at Hulk.  Tony screamed.  There was silence.

 

Steve and Hulk crashed back through the wall as Steve shouted wildly for Thor.  The Norse god met them, and, together, somehow, they trapped Hulk.  “Your hammer,” Steve gasped out, struggling.  His feet slid, and Tony came into his vision.  His armor was dented and caved in around the chest, and the normally bright reactor was black and smashed in.

 

That was when it finally clicked.

 

Thor lowered his hammer onto Hulk’s chest, indefinitely trapping him.  They found Natasha bleeding and being supported by Clint in the next building over.  “Go,” she hissed, pushing Clint away and leaning against the wall.  With Hulk out of the way, Loki was no problem.  They didn’t capture him, but they forced him away, wounded, both physically and in pride.

 

And then Steve remembered.

 

Even as the citizens hiding in buildings cheered, he sprinted back toward the building where Hulk was being held to find Bruce gasping for air underneath the weight of the hammer.  “Thor!” he hollered before hurrying through the smashed wall and to where Tony was lying.  The reactor was still dark.  “Tony,” he gasped, shaking him, “Tony, please.  No.  No, you can’t.”  He reached up and forced the mask up.  Immediately, Tony took in a shuddering breath.

 

“Steve,” he groaned, not opening his eyes, “My reactor.”

 

“I know.  It’s keeping you alive.  I get it.”

 

Tony still didn’t open his eyes.  “It’s smashed.  I need the one in my lab.”

 

“Can you get out of the suit?”  A few clicks and hisses later, and the suit was detaching itself, folding into a small briefcase-like thing that was dented and scraped.

 

“Hey, Cap.  Everything alright?” Thor asked from behind him.

 

Steve lifted Tony’s limp body in his arms before turning.  “Be sure to take his armor back with you,” Steve ordered.

 

“Yes, sir,” Thor responded, nodding, “Where are you taking him?”

 

“To his lab.  The reactor was smashed in.”  Thor’s eyes dropped to the black hole in his chest.

 

“He’s not going to make it.  Pepper told us about this time that his old friend, Obadiah, stole it, and she said he was nearly dead, and only after twenty minutes.”

 

“He’ll make it.  Everyone is to be back at headquarters as soon as possible.  Take the quinjet.  I’m going to run.”

 

“Steve—”

 

“Thor, that’s an order.”

 

“Captain,” he straightened, “On your leave.”

 

“Help Bruce.”

 

Steve attached the shield to his back before taking in a breath and starting off.  He hadn’t run like this in some time, with such reckless abandonment, but he knew he had to, knew he had to reach Tony’s lab in time.  When he finally did, he was nearly out of breath, which was unusual, but they were some ways from downtown.  He reached the door and lifted Tony’s hand to open it, as no one but Pepper and Rhode had access to the lab other than Tony, and he hurried to set him down on the slab.

 

“What do I do?” he asked softly, brushing Tony’s damp hair out of his eyes and begging him to answer.  His chest moved, very slowly, but it did, and a slow breath of air escaped his lips.  And then his blue eyes opened, and he just stared at Steve a moment before the soldier watched him steel himself.  His pulse quickened under Steve’s ghosting fingers, and Tony was moving before he could stop him.  He all but fell off the slab, and Steve jumped back in surprise as Tony let out a growl and forced himself back onto his heels.  He ripped open the zipper and buckles of his bodysuit before yanking it off the shoulders and letting it hang around his waist.  Steve gasped as the reactor was revealed, bright and shining as it always was.  But there it was, in Tony’s human chest.

 

“You made a duplicate,” Steve said, nodding, “Where is it?”  Tony pointed shakily to the dashboard, and Steve ran over, rifling through drawers until something blue and bright caught his eye.  He smashed the casing and ran back over.  Tony was struggling to remove the old one, fingers shaking too much for him to find purchase.

 

“Steve, I can’t do it,” he gasped, “I’m sorry.”  His body sagged, and Steve knew he was giving up.

 

“No.  No, I can,” he said, trying to convince himself.  He pushed Tony against the pole that held the slab up before carefully placing the new reactor on the floor and then staring at the one in Tony’s chest.  “I can do this,” he said before closing his eyes and reaching forward.  He twisted, and Tony screamed.  He steeled himself, ignoring the noises of pain, the whimpers and gasps, until, quite suddenly, something charred and broken was sitting in his hand.

 

“Steve,” Tony said breathlessly, “Steve, I’m sorry.  For everything.  Sorry.  I’m so sorry.”

 

“I don’t know how to put it in properly.”

 

Tony’s hand flexed, palm up, and he put the reactor in, watching in wonder as Tony brought his hand up with such force, slamming the reactor into his chest and twisting.  His eyes flew open, and he choked.  Steve watched, perched over Tony’s outstretched legs as a deep growl grew from the back of Tony’s throat, forcing its way out.  His fingers clenched, his nails scratching the skin around the reactor as he slammed his head back into the pole.  And then it was over, just leaving Tony panting and exhausted.

 

Silently, Steve scooped him up in his arms and headed out of the lab, and Tony didn’t say a word.  He carried him upstairs to the third floor where his room was located and drew a bath in the clawed tub that Tony just _had_ to have.  “Steve,” he whispered as the soldier started undressing him.

 

“I’m not trying anything, Tony, I just—” he was cut off as Tony surged forward and crashed his mouth down on Steve’s.

 

“I was such an idiot,” he mumbled after a second, blue eyes opening to stare into Steve’s own blue eyes, “I’m sorry.”

 

“There is nothing to be sorry about,” Steve whispered, kissing him softly, “I love you, Tony Stark.  You, and only you.”

 

Tony inhaled shakily, a beautiful and wide smile widening his mouth.  “I love you, too, Steve Rogers.”

 

“Your first ever crush.”

 

“Shut up,” Tony grumbled, pushing him playfully.  Steve smiled before going to check on the water.  Once it was warm enough, he waved a hand at Tony, who had been busy undressing.  “You’re joining me,” he stated matter-of-factly, already hunting for a way to undo Steve’s uniform.  Steve lightly pushed away his hands so that he could do it while Tony stepped into the bath and settled into it with a sigh.  When he climbed in after him, Tony leaned up so Steve could slide in behind him, and he settled against the bigger man’s chest, sighing contentedly.  “Thank you,” Tony whispered, kissing his shoulder.

 

\--

 

Tony was in the lab two weeks later, aggravatingly tugging at the burnt reactor.  He leaned back with a heavy sigh after a moment, hiding his face in his palms and growling.  A string of obscenities fell from his lips next right before a soft kiss was placed on the back of his neck.  He smiled at the touch before straightening and turning in his chair.

  
“Having fun?” Steve asked, but Tony was entirely distracted by the way his white t-shirt clung to him and his usually perfect hair was damp and straying from its part.  “Thor and I were working out,” he added, shrugging.

 

“I _badly_ want to fuck you all of a sudden.”

 

Steve swallowed, his smile dropping as he stared down at Tony.  “Not on this floor,” he said hoarsely, not breaking the gaze.

 

“Upstairs?”

 

“We can take the elevator.”

 

In a flash, Steve was crossing the room and Tony was quickly shutting off his materials before hurrying after him.  He all but shoved Steve into the elevator wall and demanded entrance to his mouth.  The soldier bent down, allowing him, and Tony actually _growled_ and bit Steve’s lip before licking into his mouth, fierce and hot.  Steve’s hands disappeared up his shirt, and Tony’s pants were already riding low, hanging on his hips.  Tony grabbed fistfuls of Steve’s wet t-shirt, tugging it up desperately.  They parted to discard the item, though Steve made a note to grab it before they exited.  The elevator only went up to the first floor as the lab and training rooms were underground, separated from one another, and so, when the doors chimed open, they started to part.

 

“I always wondered who bottomed,” a voice greeted them, and Steve blushed while Tony grinned wickedly and turned, tugging Steve out after him.

 

“It’s not what you think,” Steve said over his shoulder, and Tony almost choked on his laugh.

 

“No way,” Thor gaped, “You do?”

 

Tony flashed them a smile, all teeth, pupils blown and pants a little lower, his shirt pushed up somewhat.  They jogged up the stairs and slammed into Tony’s room.  Steve ripped Tony’s shirt clean off before Tony shoved him onto the bed and yanked his pants down.

 

“ _Gods_ , Steve,” he groaned before surprising the soldier and taking up his hard cock in his mouth, moaning and flattening his tongue.  Steve bucked unsuspectingly, breath hitching.

  
“Christ, Tony, god _damn_.”

 

Steve reached for the lube when Tony pulled back off, fumbling to get his own pants down.  When they were off, Steve tossed him the lube, and Tony slicked three fingers quickly.  He stretched Steve as fast as the other man’s body would allow, and he was only halfway done when he ran a hand along his own length, groaning.

 

“Tony,” Steve panted, “Fuck, I’m ready.”

 

“Oh God, I love when you swear.  My good American boy, I love to make you come undone.”

 

“Fuck me, Tony, _Christ_.  Fuck me _hard_.”

 

“Oh,” Tony groaned, pulling his fingers out and slamming his cock in.  “I’m going to make you limp, Steve Rogers.  I’m going to fucking _destroy_ you.”

 

Steve’s back arched as Tony picked up a rough, crazed rhythm, almost violent as he brought his hips out and in, quick and demanding.  He claimed one of Steve’s nipples between his teeth, teasing and licking while one of his free hands wrapped around Steve’s cock, pulling a strangled whimper from Steve’s throat.

 

Tony groaned as Steve clenched the muscles in his ass, releasing his nipple and pressing his forehead against his chest.  “Fuck, Steve,” he gasped, “Shit.”  With no warning, Steve suddenly arched again, and Tony looked up as his mouth opened in a soundless noise, breath staggering as he came over his stomach, spilling through Tony’s fingers.  The sight alone sent Tony over the edge, and he fisted his other hand in the sheets as he gasped and came undone.

 

They lay there, panting and spent, chests heaving.  “I feel gross,” Steve mumbled as Tony leaned back on his heels a few moments later and pulled out.  “Really gross.”

 

“Well, you’re covered in sweat and cum, so,” Tony trailed off, shrugging.

 

“We could shower,” Steve wiggled his eyebrows, and Tony just laughed before reaching up to kiss Steve.

 

“This is why I love you,” Tony whispered against his lips.

 

“Just that?” Steve teased.

 

“No.  Because of everything.”

 

“I love you because of everything, too, then.”

 

“Mm,” Tony purred appreciatively before kissing him again, his smile still present, “I must be lucky.”

 

“Oh yea, why’s that?”

 

“Freaking super soldier from the forties as my boyfriend,” Tony huffed.

 

Steve laughed out loud as Tony grinned cheekily, pecked him on the nose, and hopped off the bed.  “Your ass is so gorgeous,” Steve commented, following him.

 

“Mine?  God, have you seen yours?”

 

They continued this banter into the bathroom, laughing and joking, in love at last.

**Author's Note:**

> HOLY SHIT.
> 
> I loved this so freaking much. Please leave your thoughts, :)


End file.
